Cadenas
by Rin Tsuki
Summary: Ella nunca penso que su vida fuera así, a sus diescinueve años su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, todo se vino abajo... y él nunca penso regresar a donde todo comenzo, mucho menos pensó ser parte de la vida de esa chica
1. Dia uno

**Cadenas**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 1**

**Día uno**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"…_Cuando era pequeña me encantaba que mi hermano me cuidara,_

_Llegábamos tarde a casa porque mi hermano se quedaba a jugar maquinitas en la esquina,_

_Muchas veces me regañaban por culpa de mi hermano,_

_Hoy quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes…"_

_**Rin **_

.

.

._**  
**_

**E**s una tarde muy lluviosa en la Universidad de Tokio y para variar el final del primer día de clases después de unas vacaciones muy estresantes, demasiadas presiones y muy poco dinero en la cartera, sin duda Okita Rin una chica de largo cabello azabache y tristes ojos miel espera a que termine de llover para poder irse a su casa aunque no hay mucha prisa en llegar a casa, ya que sus problemas comienzan ahí, en sus veintitrés años de existencia lo único que ha conocido es el desprecio, la humillación, el maltrato, la deshonra y no ha sabido más que luchar ella misma por lo que desea, la vida no le ha sonreído del todo y muy poco sabe del amor verdadero

_-Rin ¿que todavía no te vas?_

-_Inuyasha-_ dice volviéndose hacia su amigo al reconocerle la voz_- hola_

Viviendo prácticamente sola en casa Inuyasha es su única compañía en la escuela aunque muy poco sabe de él, la verdad hasta el momento no ha sido necesario saber más que él es un amigo sincero, su hermano Kouga en ocasiones va a verla, pero desde lo que sucedió hace tres años nada ha sido igual… nada

-_Son las cinco de la tarde ¿a qué horas entras a trabajar?-_ le pregunta muy apurado Inuyasha mientras Rin se ve muy serena recargada en la columna

-_No hay prisa, entro a las siete de la noche_

_-¿Saldrás tarde?_

_-Si_- contesta simple bajando los hombros y dando un fuerte suspiro

_-Trabajaste todas las vacaciones, deberías descansar un poco_

_-Si, como si pudiera hacer eso_ –dice volviendo a deprimirse _-¿y tú?_

-_Estuve en Londres, mi padre está comenzando sus negocios allá_- dice sin más explicaciones y sin ahondar mucho en todo eso

-_mmmm... tu padre debe ser un padre excepcional, has de aprender mucho con él_- dice Rin mirando a Inuyasha con esa mirada llena de sinceridad

-_Ni tanto_ –dice Inuyasha sin mucha importancia -_Rin... ¿Te pasa algo?_- pregunta al ver lo decaída que se ve, normalmente se le ve más tranquila, hablando con todos

-_No, nada, solo que los días así... llegan a deprimirme... _

_-A ti nunca te pasa nada bueno...-_ le dice Inuyasha conociendo mucho la suerte de la chica

_-Que bien me conoces..._

_-Y por qué te conozco, sé muy bien que algo anda mal contigo, más de lo normal-_ se atreve a agregar Inuyasha

La chica baja la vista y se pone aun más melancólica tratando de desahogar su pena casi al borde de las lágrimas...

_-¿Qué paso Rin...?-_ pregunta Inuyasha poniéndose igual de serio... la situación de su amiga le incomoda...

_-Mi abuelo murió hace dos semanas –_ tan simples palabras que lograron salir de su boca tratando de conservarse ecuánime en ese instante

Inuyasha enmudece después de escuchar la terrible noticia por parte de su amiga, que ironía él en Londres pasándolo de lo mejor mientras su amiga aquí en Japón sufriendo una pérdida, no sabe que palabras dedicarle, después de todo desde hace casi tres años esta mas cambiada... la Rin que conoció hace cinco años en la preparatoria no es la misma que ahora ve, si bien no es muy cercano a la chica, lo poco que sabe de la chica es deprimente, Inuyasha le toma la mano, cosa que logra quebrar a Rin, Inuyasha no es nada delicado con las palabras y en vez de ayudar a veces hiere mas, pero esta vez con su tacto ha logrado hacer lo que no hacen las palabras

_-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho...?-_ pregunta el chico apretando la mano

_-No lo creí necesario... todo fue tan repentino que no me dio tiempo de nada-_ dice la chica con los ojos nublados de lagrimas

Inuyasha le limpia las lágrimas que afloran con desgano de los ojos cansados y tristes de la ojimiel...

_-Kouga vino al funeral y se fue al día siguiente, hacia mucho que no lo veía, desde que se caso solo me hablaba por teléfono_ – dice con palabras atropelladas la chica

.

.

.

**E**n la orilla de un muelle un chico de exótico cabello blanquecino mira el atardecer con un clima muy diferente que el del centro, justo acaba de llegar a Tokio y decidió ir a ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le traen, pronto se tendrá que hacer cargo de la empresa de su padre, recién a cumplido 35 años, su padre le dio mucho tiempo para hacer todo lo que quisiera pero esto ya no es decisión de él, el negocio familiar es más importante en este momento y el chico de cabellos de plata no está nada contento, pero ya no puede hacer nada, en este momento se encuentra esperando a un antiguo compañero de la universidad que le ofreció su casa por unos días mientras la casa que comprara le es entregada junto con la papelería, no quiere quedarse en casa de su padre, le es desgastante ser sermoneado a cada hora del día por el mayor

_-Shiba Sesshoumaru_ -habla un moreno tras e albino- ¿_te hice esperar?_

_-Kouga... te demoraste...-_le reprende el albino volviéndose hacia Kouga apretando la mirada

_-Vamos Sesshoumaru, solo fueron quince minutos ¿que no te di tiempo necesario para admirar el atardecer?_- le menciona tranquilo Kouga mirando esos colores rojo y anaranjado entremezclados

_-Ya cállate...-_ dice Sesshoumaru endureciendo el seño

_-Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos...-_ habla Kouga un poco nostálgico

_-Sí y a decir verdad, nunca pensé volver aquí tan pronto-_

_-Y aunque lo niegues, no te desagrada la idea de estar aquí_

_-No mucho-_ se sincera el albino volviendo su vista al mar

_-Supe que te casabas...-_ menciona Kouga

_-Ya no...-_ dice muy duramente Sesshoumaru

_-Ha, tan pronto viste la soga en el cuello y te echaste a correr...-_ comenta divertido Kouga

_-¿Por quién me tomas…? no me iba a casar con Sara solo porque su padre así lo quisiera...-_

_-Pero... Ayame y yo los vimos muy "enamorados" en el evento de hace unos meses...-_

_-Eso era lo único que eran... apariencias..._

_-Apariencias... _

_-Sí..._- responde cortante el albino mirando de manera amenazante a su amigo

_-Bien... me terminas de platicar en el restaurante_- le dice al tener muy poca luz en el lugar - _después te quedaras en mi casa...-_

_-Arigatou...-_

_-¿Tu padre aun no sabe que estas aquí?_

_-Si... esta tarde fui a su oficina, me ofreció quedarme en casa _

_-No estarás tan cómodo como en tu casa pero es un lugar grande y el barrio es muy pacifico _

_-Está bien, mientras no tenga que quedarme con mi familia _

_._

_._

_.  
_

**S**on más de las once de la noche para cuando llegan a casa de Kouga, Sesshoumaru puede notar lo austero del edificio, pero sin embargo Kouga tenía razón, el vecindario es muy tranquilo, al entrar Kouga deposita la maleta de su amigo a un lado del sillón, Sesshoumaru observa cada detalle de la casa, es un lugar por decirlo así, de mediano tamaño, los sitios de la casa están muy bien delimitados, la cocina es espaciosa y hay unas escaleras que de seguro van a dar al segundo piso de la casa, la familia de Kouga fue hace ya mucho tiempo muy prospera, pero después de la muerte de sus padres la economía familiar fue un problema y es todo lo que sabe de Kouga

_-Vamos a la habitación en la que te quedaras _

Sesshoumaru sigue a Kouga en silencio, al llegar a la habitación y entrar no se queda con el comentario

_-Es muy sobria_- comenta el albino sin quitar la vista de la habitación_- "además, huele a jazmines"_

_-Hem, si, espero que estés cómodo_- le dice saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta

-_No te preocupes, solo serán unos días _

Solo en esa habitación puede ver cada detalle de ella, hay un balcón y por lo tanto un ventanal no muy grande a la derecha, la cubrecama es del color de las perlas y no hay ningún cuadro en las paredes, solo un espejo en un rincón oscuro, se dirige hacia el único mueble con cajones, detiene su mano en el instante, de pronto recuerda que no hay mucho en su maleta que acomodar en la cajonera

-_Creo que no será necesario sacar mis pertenencias –_ va hacia la cama y se deja caer sobre ella de espaldas- _no estaré mas de dos días aquí, mañana mismo iré a apresurar al agente para que me de los papeles de la casa_– dice para sí mirando el techo de la habitación

.

.

.

"_Me fui de aquí pensando en huir de lo que era mi destino, pero ya no puedo huir, ya estoy aquí… listo para afrontar mis deberes"_

_**Sesshoumaru

* * *

  
**_


	2. Bella

**Cadenas**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 2**

**Bella **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Muchas veces lloraba la mayor parte del tiempo por cualquier cosa, _

_a mi hermano le desagradaba que hiciera un teatrito en frente de sus compañeritos de la primaria, _

_yo solo quería su atención, solo eso…"_

_**Rin**_

.

.

._**  
**_

**C**erca de la media noche Rin llega a su casa, al dar la vuelta a la llave viene a su mente los recuerdos de esta misma tarde y no recuerda haber dejado la puerta sin el seguro, pero en fin, no le presta más atención termina de entrar y en penumbras sube por las escaleras hasta su habitación pero alguien le impide llegar allí, al principio se asusta pero al darse cuenta de quién se trata aprieta la mirada y su enojo embulle por su cuerpo

_-¿A dónde vas?_ – pregunta serio un moreno recargado en la puerta deteniendo el paso de la chica

_-A mi habitación_- dice ofendida y hosca al reconocer la voz de su hermano mayor – _así que quítate _– trata de hacerlo a un lado

-_A no, no, no, tú te vas a dormir a la sala –_ dice Kouga tomando a Rin del brazo llevándola a la parte baja de la casa a jalones

_-¿Pero qué idioteces dices? Esta es mi casa –_ continua hablando sin poder lograr algo

_-También es mía _

_-Y a todo esto ¿porque no me dejas entrar? –_ pregunta siendo depositada de manera salvaje sobre el sillón

_-Es una visita, se quedara ahí solo unos días_

_-¿Visita? Pero es mi habitación, ahí están mis cosas_

_-Lo olvidaba, bueno, ya veremos mañana que hacemos, me voy a dormir_- dice Kouga rascándose la cabeza con pereza pero para nada preocupado por eso

_-Pe… pero_

Así es como su hermano se comportaba siempre o más bien desde hace un tiempo con ella y más aun con lo que paso hace tres años, le había perdido toda la confianza a ella que era su única hermana, nunca le pedía su opinión y mucho menos se tomaba la molestia tomarla en cuenta, pero que le iba a hacer, ella tuvo la culpa; sin más que poder reclamar mira su mochila en el suelo y la levanta desganada, saca los apuntes de ese día y comienza a repasarlos, todos los días hay exámenes sorpresa

-"_No deberían de llamarse sorpresa, ya todos saben que hay exámenes todos los días, la única sorpresa son las calificaciones_"- piensa la chica poniendo sus ojos sobre las líneas

No demora mucho en quedarse dormida, el día fue aterradoramente pesado, el picar vegetales termino con su muñeca, por fortuna hoy no se corto ningún dedo, pero los pies le pesan del cansancio y el estrés de los exámenes y la próxima presentación de su tesis solo le ha generado más estrés y la caída de más cabellos de lo usual, pero para cuando se da cuenta el sonido de la alarma de su celular la despierta

_-Me quiero volver…-_ exclama sonoramente la chica antes de ponerse de pie- _chango_- aun se siente cansada que lo más fácil seria quedarse a dormir en ese mullido sillón

De pronto recuerda que en su habitación esta el huésped de Kouga

_-Rayos… _- vuelve a exclamar de manera silenciosa dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, duda en hacer lo que piensa, pero no le queda de otra _–"¿y qué le voy a decir si se llega a despertar? buenos días, con permiso vengo por mi ropa porque esta es mi habitación ¿sabía que era mi habitación? Porque mi hermano olvido decirle que lo era"- _piensa muy enojada llegando hacia la puerta

Como puede entra a su habitación en el más absoluto silencio, al entrar solo escucha la respiración acompasada del visitante y nota la larga silueta del que al parecer es un hombre, casi no cabe en su cama, muy silenciosamente se dirige a su cajón y saca la ropa que se pondrá, lo hace de la manera más rápida y sale antes de que la persona que está dormida en _su_ cama despierte, después de unos minutos sale del cuarto de baño de la planta baja, apresurada va a su mochila y acomoda sus libros, se coloca los zapatos y va a la cocina para tomar algo de desayunar, no hay mucho que escoger, así que solo toma un cereal y fruta y en cuanto termina sale en dirección a la estación del tren

.

.

.

**S**esshoumaru despierta y al levantarse nota que la puerta está entre abierta, la verdad no le quita mucho el sueño saber por qué está entre abierta, si estuviera en Hokkaido seguro que le preocuparía pero aquí no ¿o sí?, toma su revólver de debajo de la almohada y camina cauteloso hasta salir de la habitación, para su tranquilidad se encuentra con Kouga que va saliendo de la habitación ya vestido de traje sastre y con maletín en mano

-_Buenos días Kouga_- le saluda Sesshoumaru tranquilo escondiendo el revólver detrás de el

_-¿Dormiste bien?- _le pregunta Kouga bajando por las escaleras

_-Sí, la verdad es que ya me siento mejor_- dice el albino recargándose en el umbral de la puerta

_-Por cierto, regreso a Yokohama al medio día_

_-¿Que no vives aquí?_- pregunta el albino confundido

_-Solo vengo cuando puedo_- se limita a decir_- era casa de mis padres, te encargo la llave no la pierdas –_ dice mientras baja por la escaleras y se dirige a la puerta _– cuando nos volvamos a ver me la regresas _– dice simple el moreno

.

.

.

**R**in llega a su primera clase, todos se encuentran absortos en sus platicas pero por ningún lado ve a Kohaku, desde hace unos meses le ha llamado mucho la atención el muchacho y es que se ha comportado de lo mejor con ella que está comenzando a sentir algo por el chico, sin más va a su lugar y espera a que el profesor llegue al salón, son sus últimos seis meses en la Universidad, los últimos seis meses para entregar su tesis, los últimos seis meses para terminar el servicio social y los últimos seis meses para tener una cita con Kohaku, al terminar las clases va a las canchas de la facultad para caminar un poco, desde hace dos años ya no corre, tuvo una fuerte lesión en su rodilla izquierda, el estar ahí le recuerda su primer beso hace cinco años, cuando conoció a Inuyasha, pero después de eso ambos quedaron de verse solo como amigos, como siempre ella equivoco sus sentimientos y desde ahí supo que Inuyasha nunca le correspondería, el siempre había estado enamorado de Higurashi Kagome, una chica temperamental que ahora se encuentra en la facultad de medicina

-_Oye tu_…- se escucha la voz de una chica ir hacia ella- _que te crees haciéndote la mustia con mi novio_

_-¿Kagome?-_ se pregunta confundida Rin por la presencia de Kagome en ese lugar

Pero al parecer no viene sola, observa a Inuyasha que la sigue a pasos agigantados para impedir una tragedia atravesando la pista de carreras

-¿_Pero de que hablas Kagome?-_ pregunta la ojimiel confundida por la actitud de Kagome

_-Te vi ayer muy acaramelada con mi novio_ – le dice señalando a Rin de manera acusadora

-_Espera Kagome, no mal interpretes, Inuyasha solo tuvo un gesto de amistad conmigo_- dice poniendo sus manos de por medio y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás

Por fin Inuyasha llega hasta donde las chicas, apoyando las manos en sus piernas para tomar aire y poder hablar, Kagome continua mirando a Rin de una manera fría mientras que Rin se ha puesto ruborizada de la vergüenza, recordándose mentalmente no volver a acercarse tanto a Inuyasha

_-El abuelo de Rin murió yo solo, le estaba dando palabras de aliento _– le explica Inuyasha a Kagome que no retira la mirada de Rin

_-"Palabras de aliento"-_ dice imitando la voz de Inuyasha_-… y más vale que tu_- dice señalando a Rin- _no te vuelvas a acercar a MI novio_

Es lo único que dice antes de irse de ahí dejando a Rin con taquicardia y los ojos abiertos como platos

-_Lo siento Rin_- le dice Inuyasha mientras la chica se gira para verlo_- creo que no debí contarle que nos vimos _

_-¿Sigue enojada por que le dijiste que me besaste en la preparatoria?-_ dice entre risas la chica ocultando su sonrisa tras su mano

-_Inuyasha-_ grita Kagome del otro lado de la cancha esperando por este cruzada de brazos

-_Nos vemos Rin…_

-Sí, _Adiós_ – dice Rin despidiéndose de Inuyasha –"_esa chica hubiera sido capaz de golpearme si Inuyasha no llega"_-piensa asustada la chica dándose un respiro

Al parecer a Rin no le enfada la actitud de Kagome y es que conoce a la perfección el carácter de la chica desde la preparatoria, nunca la trato personalmente pero Inuyasha se encargaba de contarle de sus cambios de humor constantes, ve la hora que es, son cerca de las tres de la tarde, en cuatro horas más entrara a su turno en el restaurante, pero primero ira a su casa para poder comer algo y terminar de hacer algunas tareas, al llegar a su casa lo primero que escucha es la nada

-_Al parecer ya se fue la visita y creo que Kouga también_ – se dice así misma al no escuchar ningún ruido dentro de la casa

Sube hasta su habitación y se da cuenta de que el perfume de ese hombre se ha quedado por toda la habitación, ese olor la excita, en pocas palabras, le despierta los sentidos, nunca había respirado tanta testosterona concentra en un solo lugar, pero ahora la casa se ha quedado de nuevo vacía, como toda su existencia

.

.

.

**A**l percatarse de la hora deja los papeles firmados y se dispone a regresar a la casa de su amigo para descansar y mañana poder irse a vivir a la casa que recién ha obtenido, con ese look casual que le va de maravilla atraviesa las congestionadas calles de Tokio, la vida que tenía en Hokkaido la dejo de lado, su vida de policía se acabo en el momento que su padre le llamo por teléfono o por lo menos es lo que piensa, sale del banco en dirección a la casa de Kouga, al llegar a dicha casa una voz fémina le llama tremendamente la atención y mas por el tono en el que le habla a él

_-¿Tu quien eres?-_ dice Rin de manera agresiva asomándose por el barandal de la escalera al escuchar la puerta abrirse tan de repente

Sesshoumaru sin saber que hacer levanta la vista a la dueña de esa melodiosa y a la vez nada sensible voz, se encuentra confundido ya que Kouga no le dijo que tuviera otra visita en la casa con la que tuviera que convivir, aunque viéndola bien, no tendría nada de qué quejarse por convivir con esa chica de olor tan embriagante

-_Te pregunte quien eres_ – dice severa la chica haciendo volver a la realidad a Sesshoumaru

-_Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru_ – habla imponente el albino sin poner de por medio su prestigioso apellido, dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada a la chica

-_A… tú debes ser la visita de Kouga_ – dice Rin algo despectiva

-_Soy un viejo amigo de Kouga_- contesta el albino endureciendo la voz

-_Soy la hermana menor de Kouga _– le contesta de igual forma Rin

_-"¿Hermana menor de Kouga?_"- se pregunta el chico tratando de hacer memoria de la existencia de la chica relajando un poco sus facciones

-_Por la cara que pusiste debo suponer que no lo sabías_- dice Rin recargándose en el barandal de la escalera

-_Me sorprende mucho_- le dice Sesshoumaru volviéndose completamente a hacia Rin metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón -_en todo lo que tengo de conocerlo nunca menciono que tuviera una hermana menor que el_

-_La verdad a mi no me sorprende que no lo haya hecho_

Y sin más regresa a su habitación para encerrarse dejando a Sesshoumaru muy aturdido, por fortuna su maleta sigue en la planta baja y la despistada de Rin no la vio, la habitación de Kouga se encuentra sola por lo que podrá dormir ahí, también le encargo mucho las llaves de la casa, pero no menciona nada de la chica que por cierto no dijo su nombre y de la cual le ha maravillado mucho y por cómo se comporta parece ser muy independiente y sin mencionar valiente al atreverse a hablarle así, se veía molesta, pero tenía bonitos ojos, su cabellera larga y ligeramente ondulada la hacía ver muy bien

_-"Es hermosa"-_ piensa el albino dirigiéndose a la cocina para comer algo

En la habitación, Rin se encuentra mirándose al espejo, por un momento le pareció ver a Inuyasha en él, pero no lo era, aunque su parecido era innegable, guarda su lap top en la última cajonera, Rin tiende a ser muy ordenada, exageradamente ordenada, por eso no tiene nada fuera de sus cajones, ha pasado casi una hora desde que vio a ese hombre, fue muy grosera con él

_-Ese tal Sesshoumaru no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa entre mi hermano y yo_ – dice la chica volviéndose a mirar al espejo- _será mejor que me disculpe_

Decidida a disculparse con el hombre del primer piso Rin baja hasta donde se encuentra este pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver a Sesshoumaru en la cocina, sigilosa se acerca el hasta recargarse a un lado de la barra

_-¿Dice que se llama Sesshoumaru?-_ pregunta la chica acercándose a Sesshoumaru refiriéndose a él de manera respetuosa y con el tono de voz más relajado muy contrario a lo que escucho el albino hace una hora

-_No me dijiste tu nombre_- le dice Sesshoumaru sorprendido de ver a la chica caminar hacia el

_-Rin, Okita Rin_- menciona la chica mientras se sienta en la silla de la cocina dejando ver su esbelta figura con esos ajustados jeans y el chaleco negro que se ciñe perfectamente a su delicado talle, lleva una blusa rosa a cuadros que la hace ver muy tierna _– y lamento haberlo recibido así _

-_No tienes por qué disculparte, esta es tu casa_

_-Si tengo que disculparme, después de todo usted no tiene la culpa de los problemas entre mi hermano y yo_

_-¿Quieres algo de comer?_

Rin duda en probar algo pero esta corta de tiempo, nunca prueba nada que ella no cocine, aunque podría hacer una excepción

-_Está bien, solo un poco_ – dice acercándose a la mesa

Sesshoumaru sirve dos platos y los lleva a la mesa para sentarse junto a ella, muy levemente la chica se sonroja y comienza a degustar del platillo que por cierto tiene muy buen aspecto

_-Rin ¿Estudias? _– inicia nuevamente la conversación el albino

_-Si_- contesta Rin saliendo de su ensoñación con la comida

_-¿Que estudias? _

_-Ingeniería Química, es mi último semestre, estoy por entrar a Tsuzuki Corporation, tengo una entrevista la próxima semana _

Sesshoumaru calla al escuchar esto, más bien continua comiendo de lo más tranquilo después de escuchar esto, de las miles de empresas de Japón es una gran casualidad que precisamente ella entre a laborar a las filas de la empresa de su padre, Sesshoumaru la observa degustando lo que hay en su boca que no se da cuenta de las miradas del albino

_-Debes ser muy inteligente _– le dice Sesshoumaru dejando el tenedor de lado

_-Un poco_- dice muy modesta la chica de las mejores calificaciones del grupo después de pasar el bolo de su boca –_cocinas muy bien, esto esta delicioso ¿donde aprendiste? _

_-Creo que al no tener quien me cocinara, tuve que aprender _– dice el chico dándose a entender que está libre

_-Pues esto esta delicioso_ –dice muy entusiasmada la chica sonriendo por primera vez desde que llego a casa sin captar el comentario de hace rato - _¿y cuanto tiempo piensa quedarse Señor Sesshoumaru?_- continua diciendo muy amigable la chica

_-Solo Sesshoumaru, por favor y mañana mismo me iré_ _a vivir a la casa que compre_

_-En ese caso, fue un gusto conocerlo Señ… Sesshoumaru, tengo que irme a trabajar_

_-Por ¿cierto donde trabajas?-_ pregunta Sesshoumaru viéndola levantarse de su lugar

-_En el Ikibana_- contesta la chica caminando hacia las escaleras –_con permiso voy por mis cosas _

Sesshoumaru termina de comer de su plato mientras la ve subir por las escaleras, observa ese trasero de ensueño y esa estrecha cintura subir las escaleras

_-"Ya tendré tiempo para conocerla más"-_ piensa el albino embelesado

.

.

.

"_Siempre odie lo que mi padre hizo, pero ahora a mi edad lo comprendo, estaba solo y solo quería a alguien que le hiciera compañía"_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

.

.

.

_**

* * *

**_Gracias por sus Reviews y por lo que añadieron el fic a sus favoritos, con que solo pasen a verlo me hacen muy feliz por que de esa manera se que es de su agrado y les prometo que les va a seguir gustando

Se que algunos diran que "primero que acabe los demas fics", pero es que este fic ya lo tenia en mente desde antes del de _Desconocidos_ pero no habia tenido la madurez mental para escribirlo sin caer en lo vulgar

No me quedas mas que decir muchas gracias y los veo pronto __

atte:_** Rin Tsuki **  
_


	3. Amarga sorpresa

**Cadenas**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 3**

**Amarga sorpresa **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Siempre me ha gustado caminar bajo la lluvia, _

_pero solo hubo un día cuando odie más que nadie la lluvia, _

_fue el día que mis padres partieron de este mundo…_

_mi hermano se aparto de mi y se dedico a mantenerme lejos de mi"_

_**Rin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

**C**on la inusual lluvia que cae Rin llega a clases muy temprano, sus ojos dejan ver el desvelo que paso por la madrugada, para empezar tuvo una horrible pesadilla y después de despertar bañada en sudor bajo a la cocina solo para encontrarse con el albino en pantalones y con el torso descubierto y no era que le incomodara la presencia del albino en su casa, solo que esperaba estar a solas en la cocina hasta que lograra conciliar el sueño de nuevo, ha tenido un mal presentimiento desde que llego a casa en la noche, no sabe por qué sintió ganas de contarle de su lastimosa vida precisamente a él, tuvo que guardarse sus palabras después de tomar un vaso con agua, Sesshoumaru solo se limitaba a observarla con detalle mientras él se encontraba recargado en la puerta que da al patio de la casa, lo noto serio al parecer el tampoco podía dormir, no le pregunto nada, solo se hicieron compañía un par de minutos en silencio mirando la luna en cuarto menguante, ella fue quien abandono la cocina al ver la hora que era para volver a la oscuridad de su habitación, por un lado le entusiasma saber que ya no tendrá visita pero la verdad es que ya está acostumbrada a estar sola, comúnmente aprovecha esa soledad para andar por la casa en pantalones cortos y tops ajustados cosa que no puede hacer por el momento, al entrar a su salón por fin se encuentra con Kohaku borrando por completo de su mente el recuerdo de Sesshoumaru en la madrugada

_-Hola, Kohaku_ – le saluda Rin muy tímida

_-A Rin ¿Cómo estás?_- le pregunta el chico llevándose la mano a la nuca

_-Bien, te estuve buscando ayer para hacer el trabajo final en equipo _– dice más entusiasmada la chica

_-A lo siento Rin, pero se lo pedí a Tsubaki hace dos días_ - dice Kohaku con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Rin intenta ocultar su desdicha con otra sonrisa

-_Olvídalo, se lo pediré a alguien más_

Con el corazón desecho y los ánimos en el suelo, va a tomar asiento a la parte delantera del salón, inmediatamente llega el profesor y comienza la clase, aun no se explica ese sentimiento de derrota que la embarga, pero ahora se da cuenta de que Kohaku no está interesado en ella de otra forma se lo hubiera pedido a ella desde la semana pasada

.

.

.

**C**erca de las cuatro de la tarde, la mayor parte de los alumnos ya se han retirado del área de casilleros, toda la mañana se la paso mirando a Kohaku muy animado con Tsubaki en la biblioteca justo enfrente de ella que ahora ya no tiene ganas de estar en la facultad, por más que intento terminar sus tareas lo más pronto posible no conseguía irse de ahí, ahora con mucho cuidado deposita esos libros que con tanto esfuerzo compró acomodándolos de tal forma que no les caiga tierra entre las hojas, se escuchan unos pasos dar la vuelta al pasillo, inexplicablemente siente un escalofrió que le recorre completa la espina dorsal, un horrible terror la invade en tanto que la puerta del casillero no le deja ver de quien se trata, de pronto esos pasos se detienen justo a un lado de ella, sigue sin saber de quién se trata

-_Rin –_ dice una voz ronca y siniestra por detrás de la puerta del casillero

La ojimiel se paraliza con solo escuchar esa voz y deja caer uno de sus libros, de sus ojos brotan enormes lagrimas acumuladas en sus cuencas, su mirada se pierde en la nada dentro de ese casillero, no se atreve a voltear a cerrar esa pequeña puerta, era algo que no esperaba pero por lo de esta mañana ya lo presentía, no se lo esperaba ese día y ningún otro que le viniera por delante, después de tres años

_-Rin, que… ¿no te da gusto que este aquí?-_ le sigue diciendo el recién llegado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos

De pronto ve como la puerta es deslizada por enfrente de ella por la mano del recién llegado, paralizada por el temor que le produce su simple presencia siente como se le acerca por la espalda para después rodearla con sus brazos sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura aspirando el olor de esa larga cabellera

_-No sabes cuánto te extrañe Rin-chan_ – le dice poniendo su barbilla en la cuenca del hombro de la chica deleitándose con su dulce aroma

El hombre comienza a recorrer sus manos por el bien moldeado cuerpo de Rin, ella simplemente se remueve en el asfixiante abrazo que le proporciona para tratar de quitarse las manos de ese ser de encima sin poder lograr su cometido, repentinamente una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla, llora silenciosamente con los ojos más que abiertos viendo como su futuro se vuelve a nublar

-_Na… Naraku_- dice Rin con la voz rasposa sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas

Logra pronunciar el nombre de la persona que mas odia en el mundo por todo lo que ha provocado en su vida, él es el culpable de sus desdichas, desearía poder deshacerse de él, borrarlo de la faz de la tierra pero eso solo sería posible en su imaginación, miles de veces deseo escapar mentalmente pero nunca lo consiguió

-_Si belleza, soy yo, no sabes cuánto te extrañe en mi cama, despertarme solo y no sentirte a mi lado _– le dice al oído llevando sus manos a los firmes pechos de la chica

Naraku le besa el cuello cariñosamente haciéndola sentir… sucia, resbala su otra mano por el plano y bien formado abdomen de Rin, le sigue hablado al oído

_-Sabes, quise venir personalmente a avisarte de mi regreso, tres años Rin… se dicen fácil… ¿no crees?_

_-Suéltame_- le dice con miedo la ojimiel tratando de quitarse las manos de Naraku de encima sin poder lograrlo

_-mmm…-_ exclama enojado- _¿ya vamos a comenzar? solo vine a verte_- le dice de forma cariñosa Naraku- _tal vez esté un poco ocupado con los negocios_

Al escuchar esto Rin se siente solo un poco más tranquila, eso quería decir que no lo tendría encima de ella todos los días

_-Lamentablemente, en un mes más me caso con mi prometida Kagura _

Repentinamente Naraku la suelta para después darle la vuelta lentamente y recargarla de golpe contra los casilleros haciendo que su cabeza choque de manera brusca contra el metal que resuena por el vacio pasillo, acerca sus labios contra los de Rin mordiendo con fuerza el labio inferior de la chica

-_Pero no veo el motivo por el que no podamos seguir viéndonos _

Naraku toca los labios de Rin y los acaricia para luego besarlos sin control, por su parte Rin no hace más que quedarse inmóvil y seguir llorando, al parecer a este no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que pueda sentir, al contrario, lo disfruta, al terminar de besarla la mira, recorriendo cada facción del rostro de Rin y clava sus ojos en la mirada de esta

-_Adoro esos ojos, no sé como soporte tanto tiempo sin ver esas esmeraldas _– le dice Naraku tomándola del rostro

_-Cuando… me vas… a dejar en… paz- _dice la chica con desgano

-_Rin, pero que cosas dices, si somos el uno para el otro, desde que te vi por primera vez-_ hace una pausa para acariciar sus labios y mirar sus escote _- nunca he dejado de pensar en ti_

_-No... lo entiendo _

_-No es algo que tengas que entender, se siente, tú eres mía, eso lo sabes… eres mía para siempre _

La vuelve a besar y la suelta dejándola impávida ante sus acciones

-_Ya es tarde_…- dice Naraku acomodándose el saco y recobrando la compostura_- le dire a Hakudoshi que te lleve a tu casa _

_-"Hakudoshi"-_ piensa la chica, no lo había visto desde hace tres años, cuando Naraku se fue de Tokio, aunque algunas veces creyó verlo entre la gente mientras caminaba a su trabajo

_-Gracias a él supe que te has estado portando muy bien… en fin, tengo otros pendientes mi bella Rin, hasta pronto_- dice esto último acariciándole la mejilla con su mano con suavidad

Ahora no había duda, Hakudoshi se había quedado en Tokio a vigilarla, esa sombra que veía a todos lados que iba era Hakudoshi, inexplicablemente nunca había sentido miedo a lado de él y hasta ahora no sabe por qué, Naraku se retira de ella y se va dejándola helada como cada vez que se acercaba a ella, de pronto Rin baja su mirada y ve su libro en el suelo, baja poco a poco hasta quedar de rodillas hasta su libro

_-"Maldito… mil veces maldito_"- piensa con odio la chica mientras recoge sus libros y a la vez limpia sus lagrimas con una mano

Odia cada lugar en el que ha estado ese hombre, odia cada paso que da, pero le da miedo lo que sale de su boca, cada amenaza, cada mirada y cada caricia, se odia así misma por ser tan tonta, por haber pasado por enfrente de él, por no haber podido tener las agallas que se necesitan para acabar con su propia vida, espera un largo rato dentro de las instalaciones de la Universidad, perpleja, asustada, sin ánimos de seguir viviendo, pero a su mente viene que dejar de vivir solo perjudicaría mas a terceros, ya lo intento y las amenazas comenzaron desde entonces, en cuanto sale de las instalaciones ve a lo lejos a un hombre alto de tez blanca y cabello blanquecino ondulado recargado en la barda de un negocio de comida, al instante lo reconoce

_-Hakudoshi_ – dice en silencio acercándose al hombre que solo la observa

Rin lo mira muy seria esperando a que hable para que le dé una buena explicación, lo conoce desde años atrás, por eso se atreve a verlo a la cara de esa forma, el siempre comprendió su situación, lo que no comprendió fue porque él no era como los barbajanes que lo seguían, pero ya no importaba, por eso cada vez que Naraku terminaba de usarla él siempre se acercaba a ella y le brindaba su hombro para llorar y su silencio para escuchar aunque pocas veces cruzo palabra con él, Hakudoshi era el único hombre que podía acercársele frente a Naraku, él es la mano derecha de ese temible Yakuza

_-Rin, lo siento, no pude avisarte_- le dice Hakudoshi mirándola desde su altura

_-¿Por qué yo?_ – le pregunta Rin nuevamente después de tres años, pregunta a la cual ni Hakudoshi tiene la respuesta

Rin comienza a llorar por enésima vez llevándose las manos al rostro desahogando ese dolor que le provoca recordar el pasado, Hakudoshi nunca ha tolerado verla sufrir de esa forma, todo este tiempo se ha odiado por esto, pero sus manos están atadas, ella no es su objetivo y darle una señal de deslealtad a Naraku echaría a perder todo el tiempo que lleva en esto, ha tenido que aguantar la rabia de verla siendo abusada por Naraku, le ha soportado los desplantes a la novia de este, traga amargo y se acerca a ella y la abraza mientras ella hunde su rostro en el pecho de ese hombre que muy poco conoce

_-Vamos te llevare a casa_ – le dice Hakudoshi deshaciendo el abrazo y guiándola hasta el auto último modelo que conduce gracias a los negocios turbios de Naraku

-_Lo odio_ – dice la chica más para si

Hakudoshi la ayuda a entrar al auto y cierra la puerta, en ningún momento escucha que deje de llorar, solo limpia sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa, Hakudoshi solo la ve desahogarse, ve llorar a esa muñeca rota

-_Hice todo lo posible por retrasar su regreso_- le dice Hakudoshi tratando de aminorar el dolor

-_Gracias_- dice muy bajo la chica

-_Pronto terminara… te lo prometo_-

_-No prometas cosas que no se cumplirán_- dice la chica herida y enojada a la vez

Hakudoshi solo puede quedarse en silencio, siempre le prometía lo mismo, ella ya estaba harta de escuchar lo mismo cada vez que pasaba por eso

_-Llévame a casa, por favor_- le pide la chica dejando de llorar, tratando de olvidar lo que acaba de suceder

-_Sabias que este día vendría_- le recuerda el hombre a un lado de ella

_-Tienes razón _

_._

_._

_.  
_

**E**n otro punto de la ciudad, Sesshoumaru con café en mano se pasea por las extensas habitaciones de la casa que recién adquirió, entra a lo que será su estudio, en la planta baja están las cajas con las cosas que llenará ese lugar, montones de papeles de informes que redacto para el Departamento de Inteligencia de Hokkaido, era el capitán del equipo especial, en su último trabajo que estuvo a cargo andaba tras la pista de Bankotsu, el traficantes de armas con más poder adquisitivo que abastece a los hombres de Naraku, le frustra tener que dejar de lado esa vida llena de adrenalina y mal pagada, pero por ahora no puede hacer nada y por otro lado, no puede dejar de pensar en la hermana de Kouga, el aroma a flores de esa chica lo extasiaba y le brindaba una tremenda tranquilidad tenerla cerca, como deseaba poder tenerla cerca de él en ese momento, en la madrugada no se atrevió a hablar con ella, solo la miraba tomar de su vaso de agua, no quería cometer un locura con la joven chica, era capaz de hacerla suya en ese instante pero después de verla largo rato se dio cuenta de que no era lo que en verdad quería, se sentía muy atraído por la chica de una manera muy especial, de pronto la noto inquieta, como si quisiera decirle algo pero fue ella quien se fue de ahí, lo que no se explicaba era ¿Por qué Kouga no le había contado que tenía una hermana menor que él? Y por cierto muy bonita ¿A caso, tan malos son los problemas de esos dos hermanos?

.

.

.

**CUATRO AÑOS ATRÁS…**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**U**na hermosa chica en un despampanante vestido rojo sale corriendo del restaurante más lujoso de Tokio muy enojada, se detiene en el cordón de la banqueta y le hace una señal a un taxi para que se detenga, mira a todos lados y entra lo más rápido que puede antes de que su novio llegue por ella, instantes después sale un hombre de cabellera oscura y mirada siniestra de lo más tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos

_-"Kagura estúpida, solo haciendo sus escenas de celos"-_ piensa el hombre mirando por donde se fue el taxi hace unos instantes, no era la primera vez que hacia eso ya después se daría tiempo para arreglar esto

_-Señor… se le cayó esto a la chica que salió de aquí_

Naraku se da la vuelta ansioso para ver de quien se trata, mira de arriba abajo a la chica que se atrevió a acercase tanto a él y a dirigirle la palabra cuando se encontraba dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, enfoca su vista en los ojos de esa chica que no ha de sobrepasar los veinte años, mirarla, sentir la presencia de esa chica lo hacía sentir bien, en paz como nunca antes lo había sentido, alcanza a respirar el perfume de la chica, no deja de mirarla mientras toma la cartera de Kagura de las manos de esa desconocida

-_Gracias, se la daré a mi novia_- dice Naraku de lo más tranquilo mirando a la chica de ojos miel

-_De nada, con permiso_- dice la chica reverenciándose para después alejarse del lugar siguiendo su camino

Un hombre alto de cabello blanquecino que atestiguo la escena desde el inicio sobre un auto al otro lado de la calle se acerca a Naraku a paso lento mirando hacia donde el moreno mira

_-Hakudoshi… Investígala_

_-Si Naraku-sama_- dice Hakudoshi extrañado por el naciente interés de su jefe por saber de la chica de hace un momento

_-Quiero saber todo de ella, donde vive, que hace, su familia… a y envíale un ramo de rosas amarillas mañana _– le dice Naraku sin dejar de ver a donde la chica se fue

_-Así será señor_

Después de unos instantes Naraku va al auto donde se encontraba Hakudoshi esperándolo, le abre la puerta del vehículo a Naraku mientras él habla por una frecuencia a un grupo de hombres que aguardan al otro lado de la calle

-_Sigan a la chica que va dando la vuelta a la esquina, quiero un informe de ella esta misma noche _

_-Si señor-_ le responde del otro lado el hombre con el que hablaba

.

.

.

"_Mi padre me dio todo lo que yo quería, pero también lo que no quería,_

_yo quería estar a su lado pero el solo se aparto de mi,_

_no necesitaba el amor de un hijo si no la comprensión de una mujer"_

_**Sesshoumaru **_


	4. Detalles que pesan

**Cadenas**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 4**

**Detalles que pesan**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Nunca pensé ser el centro de atención de un circulo social, _

_por eso siempre he vivido en la oscuridad de mi habitación, _

_no estoy acostumbrada a recibir halagos, _

_por eso soy como soy… humilde" _

_**Rin **_

.

.

._**  
**_

_-Se llama Okita Rin, al aparecer vive sola, su hermano Okita Kouga es programador en una empresa de Yokohama, está comprometido con una chica llamada Fukuoka Ayame, los padres de Okita Rin murieron en Estados Unidos en un accidente automovilístico- _dice el hombre de cabellos blancos frente a su jefe que escucha cada palabra que su mano derecha Hakudoshi le hace saber de su ahora obsesión - _Rin tiene 19 años, su tipo de sangre es B positivo, soltera y sin compromiso, estudia en la Universidad de Tokio la carrera de Ingeniería Química, está en el equipo de atletismo, muy buena estudiante, trabaja en un restaurante como ayudante de chef _

Satisfecho por la información Naraku entrelaza sus dedos y sonríe de medio lado pensando en la chica de la noche anterior, cuerpo bien torneado, bonita mirada y un aura de serenidad que nunca había sentido, era lo que le hacía falta poseer, sería su nuevo trofeo

.

.

.

**M**ientras tanto, en la modesta casa de clase media al sureste de la ciudad, Rin abre la puerta ante los insistentes golpes a esta, al abrir se lleva una gran sorpresa, ve un hermoso arreglo de rosas amarillas que casi no cabe por la puerta

-_Buenos días ¿es usted Okita Rin?-_ le pregunta un misterioso repartidor con gafas oscuras y gorra gris

-_Sí, ¿pero… son para mí… quien las envía?- _pregunta confundida la chica, en su vida ha recibido algún regalo y menos ahora que no tiene muchas amistades

_-Es del señor Matsumoto Naraku-_ le dice mostrándole una tarjeta mientras deposita el arreglo en el suelo

Rin toma la tarjeta y lee detenidamente el mensaje en ella con letras doradas

_["Gracias por lo de ayer, mi novia a veces es muy descuidada"]_

A su mente de inmediato llega la imagen de ese hombre misterioso de cabellos oscuros como el abismo, recuerda como la miraba de pronto sintió un escalofrío, aprovechando la vacilación de la chica el repartidor entra y deja el arreglo sobre la mesa de café en la sala

-_Pero no las quiero señor_ – dice la chica volviendo de sus recuerdos viendo como el hombre se vuelve a incorporar para después verla

-_Lo siento señorita, tengo ordenes muy especificas de dejarlas, al señor Naraku no le agradaría tenerlas de vuelta _– dice con palabras profundas el repartidor, parecía más un mandato que un regalo

_-Habla de ese señor Naraku como si fuera alguien muy importante _– se atreve a mencionar Rin al notar el tono con el que le hablo el supuesto repartidor

_-Lo es señorita, lo es, con su permiso_ – dice el extraño repartidor reverenciándose y cerrando la puerta tras de sí tan rápido que no dejo que la chica le preguntara nada mas

Después de ver cerrarse la puerta Rin voltea a ver ese enorme arreglo de rosas amarillas escrudiñando cada rama y cada rosa, no se explica por que de pronto sintió miedo de esa situación, va hacia una de las rosas y trata de tomarla pero una espina se clava en la yema de su dedo haciéndola sangrar muy levemente

_-Auch_- exclama la chica llevándose el dedo a su boca para detener la sangre – _Rayos, tengo que darme prisa o no llegare a la primera clase-_ dice recordando de pronto lo que tenía que hacer, ya tendrá tiempo después para investigar un poco mas

.

.

.

**A**l mismo tiempo que sucede esto en Tokio, en Hokkaido, un hombre fornido y alto de cabellos plata y ojos de un extraño color ámbar vestido con uniforme policiaco, portando un chaleco antibalas baja de su unidad blindada a paso firme, imponente cruza la calle hasta donde se encuentra la unidad de hombres que comanda, uno de ellos de su confianza se acerca a él con reserva, es un hombre bajito en comparación con él recién llegado, de tez morena y con el seño fruncido

_-Señor Sesshoumaru, los rodeamos, pero el lugar es muy grande _– dice en pausas el hombre pequeño

_-Jaken… alista a cinco hombres… yo iré con ellos_- dice aburrido de la situación a la que ha llegado todo esto y a la vez enojado, el es una de las mejores mentes tácticas que podría haber en Hokkaido, que un simple delincuente lo haya hecho salir de su oficina lo tiene de mal humor

-_Pero Señor usted n…-_ se atreve a contradecirlo

-_Haz lo que te digo_- dice muy molesto el capitán

-_Pero_

_-Hazlo –_ le dice gritando el Capitán albino colocándose su casco y sujetando su larga cabellera mientras observa como su subordinado va hacia un grupo de hombres que permanecían mirando hacia la bodega

No demoran mucho en agruparse, Sesshoumaru se acerca a ellos para darles ordenes, ellos saben de lo estricto que es su Capitán, nunca deja pasar por alto los errores, por eso guardan silencio mientras este habla, ahora seis policías entran rápidamente hasta el interior de lo que era una fábrica de papel, con señas Sesshoumaru da instrucciones para después ir tras un tambo con agua, escucha un par de pasos venir a él y antes de que lo vean sale por detrás del tambo y los patea fuertemente en el rostro, los desarma inmediatamente dejando atónitos a los demás que le siguen, eso solo era un espectáculo que pocos podían ver

-_Llévenlos fuera_ – ordena Sesshoumaru en voz baja- _más tarde los haremos hablar _

-_Si Capitán_ – responde uno de ellos yendo hacia los delincuentes para esposarlos, Sesshoumaru ya había hecho su parte

Sesshoumaru y tres de sus hombres continúan adentrándose sigilosamente con sus armas por delante hasta que llegan a un claro en la fábrica, de las sombras un hombre con pelo trenzado y oscuro como la noche se aproxima a Sesshoumaru quien apunta su Heckler & Koch al criminal frente a él, Sesshoumaru es un hombre de pocas palabras, por eso a la menor provocación es capaz de disparar su arma

-_No debiste entrar aquí_- le advierte el hombre saliendo por completo de la oscuridad y chasqueando los dedos fuertemente

Después de ese chasquido se escucha la detonación de un arma de alto calibre y el quejido del Capitán, una bala atravesó su brazo izquierdo haciéndolo sangrar de muerte, inmediatamente los hombres de Sesshoumaru los resguardan e inicia el fuego cruzado, Sesshoumaru toma su arma y se une a la lucha, con mucha certeza derriba a varios hombres de sus escondites haciéndolos caer de sus sitios, los refuerzos por parte de Sesshoumaru comienzan a llegar pero antes de que todo esto concluya a favor de Sesshoumaru una bomba de gas lacrimógeno les impide ver a su enemigo

-_Maldito Hiten_- grita Sesshoumaru tratando de ver entre el gas que se esparce a toda velocidad por el lugar

_-Tenemos que salir de aquí Señor_ – le dice uno de sus hombres guiándolo hacia la salida

_-"Ya habrá otra oportunidad para atraparte"-_ piensa el albino tomando su arma antes que atender el dolor quemante que le produce la herida en su otro brazo

Y sin más que poder hacer da la orden de retirada abandonando el lugar, camina tranquilo entre los hombres que aun resguardan el lugar, ya fuera de la fábrica y bajo la luz del sol se deja ver a los demás, Jaken se acerca a él y lo guía hasta una ambulancia cercana, es atendido por un paramédico dentro de esta, mientras que Hiten se encuentra huyendo del lugar, después de unos minutos ve llegar a uno de sus superiores, este se acerca a él para después dedicarle algunas palabras, Sesshoumaru solo permanece impávido, ni siquiera demuestra dolor por la reciente herida en su brazo, el paramédico le ofrece llevarlo a un hospital pero este simplemente se niega a recibir tratamiento, se va de ahí sin decir nada subiendo a su auto sin un rumbo fijo

.

.

.

**A** la mañana siguiente, en Tokio, Rin sale de su casa con el tiempo contado pero la presencia de un hombre de cabellos grises le llama mucho la atención haciéndola ceder de su paso acelerado, el hombre no deja de verla desde que dio la vuelta en la esquina

_-¿Usted es Okita Rin?-_ pregunta el hombre acercándose a Rin tranquilamente

Rin al verlo acercarse da unos pasos hacia atrás temerosa de que ese hombre sepa su nombre, lo observa a detalle, en su vida lo ha visto

_-¿Quién es usted?_ – pregunta la chica nerviosa apretando los puños

-_Me llamo Kino Hakudoshi, esto es para usted_- habla directo entregándole un paquete envuelto en un fino papel rojo

_-¿De quién es?-_ pregunta la chica en automático mirando el paquete

_-Es del Señor Matsumoto Naraku, por favor recíbalo _– le dice reverenciándose

_-"Otra vez ese hombre Naraku"- _piensa la chica viendo el paquete en manos de Hakudoshi _-¿y si no lo quiero?_ – se atreve a decirle

-_Le aconsejo que no se niegue señorita_- le dice de una manera fría el hombre mirándola de lo más tranquilo _–"pobre chica"-_ piensa Hakudoshi al saber de lo que le espera a esa chica

-_Dígame… ¿quién es su Señor Matsumoto Naraku?_ – dice sin el mas mínimo interés por tomar el paquete

_-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?_- le cuestiona el hombre mirándola desde su altura

_-Debo ser honesta con usted… me da miedo la forma en que esa persona está insistiendo con sus detalles, ni siquiera lo conozco _

_-No está acostumbrada a estos tratos _

_-No estoy acostumbrada a hablar con extraños-_dice la chica dispuesta a irse de ahí

-¿_En serio no conoce del Señor Naraku?-_ le pregunta Hakudoshi poniendo en duda lo dicho por la chica, era muy raro que no se conociera de él, era la persona más buscada en todo Japón después de todo

Rin niega con la cabeza y de pronto ve como el hombre le deposita el paquete en las manos, la primera reacción de la chica es soltarlo al suelo pero un agarre por debajo de su mano la hace desistir de hacerlo, al subir su mirada se da cuenta de que el hombre la observa con algo de nostalgia

_-Es una persona muy poderosa, solo no haga tonterías, todo lo que el Señor tenga que tratar con usted será a través de mi_ – le dice esto último dejando a la chica con más dudas que respuestas

.

.

.

**E**ncerrado en la cabina de disparo lleva más de tres horas practicando tiro, la herida en su brazo ha comenzado a sangrar desde hace un buen rato pero no se le ve la intención de que desista en su práctica, Jaken acaba de llegar a donde se encuentra el guardia de las cabinas, y se da cuenta de la presencia de Sesshoumaru por el monitor

_-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí dentro?-_ pregunta Jaken recargándose en la puerta

_-Tres horas_ – contesta tranquilamente el policía tomando de su café

_-¿Tres qué?_ – dice antes de salir corriendo hacia la cabina donde se encuentra Sesshoumaru

Al llegar con él Jaken hace ruido con sus zapatos pero ni así voltea el joven capitán, Jaken se limita a verlo tirar hasta que termine con la carga de municiones del revólver, pasan varios minutos y por fin sale de la cabina Sesshoumaru con la intención de ir por mas municiones

-_No deberías practicar tanto con el brazo en esas condiciones_ – le dice Jaken siguiendo a su Capitán

-_No deberías meterte en lo que no te llaman_- le dice de manera hosca cargando municiones

_-Estas sangrando_-le advierte el hombre pequeño tras el

_-"Rayos"-_ piensa el chico mirando su brazo

Al parecer no había notado ese sangrado, de pronto deja de lado el revólver y sale de la cabina sin decir nada, tan rápido que ni siquiera Jaken lo puede alcanzar, al llegar al estacionamiento se dirige hacia su motocicleta Yamaha y la aborda, minutos más tarde llega a un centro hospitalario para atenderse, en la entrada se encuentra con su médico de cabecera

_-Ahora que te trae por aquí _– dice un medico calvo de la parte superior y cabello canoso alrededor de la cabeza

Con las manos apoyadas en su cansada espalada observa como Sesshoumaru se quita la chaqueta dejando ver el sangrado que al parecer no ha cesado

-_Solo haz tu trabajo Totosai_- es lo único que le dice Sesshoumaru para después entrar directo al consultorio del médico ante la mirada atónita de los demás pacientes que aguardan en el corredor para ser atendidos por viejo medico

Después de cerrar la puerta el albino se retira la camisa dejando ver sus otras cicatrices a lo largo de su abdomen y torso mientras Totosai acerca el material para revisar la herida con más detenimiento, hijo de uno de sus más grandes amigos no puede creer lo que ve, solo era un niño cuando lo vio por primera vez ahora ya se ha convertido en un oficial de elite sin intenciones de seguirle los pasos a su poderoso padre en los negocios

_-¿Porque no viniste ayer? _– le cuestiona el viejo colocándose los guantes de exploración

_-No dolía-_ dice en tono áspero el albino

_-Como digas_- dice dando un fuerte respiro el anciano-_ no deberías arriesgarte tanto, tu padre espera que tu sigas en el negocio que con tanto esfuerzo erigió _

_-Guarda silencio_ – dice inalterable Sesshoumaru mirando la blanca pared frente a él

Ese era Sesshoumaru, el joven detective y Capitán de las Fuerzas Especiales de Hokkaido, siempre con ese rostro inexpresivo, muy pocas veces perdía la compostura, valiente, audaz, pero con el cuerpo de un simple mortal, todas esas heridas eran muestra de cada uno de sus actos heroicos, respetado por la elite fue ascendido hace dos años a su corta edad, siempre destacó de entre los demás por eso es quien es, el Capitán Shiba Sesshoumaru y heredero de la más poderosa empresa automotriz de Japón que más presencia tiene en el mundo

_-Tu padre me pregunto por ti-_ comenta Totosai mientras termina con su trabajo – _le dije que no me has venido a ver y que no has necesitado de mi ayuda _

Sesshoumaru solo guarda silencio, hablar de su padre solo le recuerda lo que será su futuro, uno al que no puede negarse, al ver que Totosai aleja la mesita con su material se pone de pie y se pone de nuevo su empapada camisa, paga los honorarios del anciano y sale del consultorio ante la mirada desconcertada del anciano, sube de nuevo a su Yamaha alejándose del centro hospitalario a toda velocidad, al llegar a su departamento avienta las llaves de la motocicleta a la cama y se desviste para tomar una larga ducha de agua fría para calmar ese enojo que tiene desde el día anterior por no poder con una simple sabandija

.

.

.

**T**emerosa la ojimiel deposita el paquete en la mesa de café y lo observa con detenimiento, recordando cada palabra que dijo ese hombre esta mañana, siente miedo pero también mucha curiosidad de saber qué es lo que está dentro de ese paquete, pero al final, no lo hace, deja el paquete en la entrada de su casa a la intemperie, tal vez alguien lo robe de su entrada, cierra la puerta y se dirige a su dormitorio, mientras fuera de su casa el mismo hombre de cabello blanco ondulado la observa a detalle desde un auto estacionado al otro lado de la acera, nunca antes se había encargado de seguir a las mujeres de su jefe, pero de boca de sus otros compañeros ninguna antes se había negado a los detalles de Matsumoto Naraku como lo hacia esa chica llamada Rin, estaba renuente a seguir con esto, pero solo le traería más problemas a la chica negarse a todo esto, tampoco podía negar que la chica era hermosa y que llevaba mucha simpatía en su sonrisa, tal vez Naraku noto eso la noche anterior, por eso se encontraba obsesionado con la chica, el único error de Rin fue haberse topado con él esa noche

.

.

.

"_Había conocido el dolor que produce la partida de alguien especial, _

_por eso no me daba miedo recibir más dolor del que ya había sentido"_

_**Sesshoumaru **_


	5. Miedo

**Cadenas**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 5**

**Miedo **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Aun no sé cómo es que he llegado hasta aquí, _

_todo parece aun más confuso y no sé porque me complico tanto…_

_me gustaría que todo fuera como cuando tenía 8 años o como _

_cuando tenía 5 años cuando, todo era más sencillo para mí_

_nadie se daba cuenta de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer_

_mis límites no eran muchos_

_Los últimos tres años han sido determinantes en mi vida hoy_

_tengo 23 años y ya no sé si me arrepiento de todo lo que _

_he hecho… ¿cómo seguir con estas dudas?… _

_y como verme a mí misma en mis errores… _

_me duele ver la vida así"_

_**Rin **_

.

.

._**  
**_

**E**sta mañana nublada solo hace sentir más deprimida a la ojimiel, pensar que un psicópata la acosa la ponía de nervios pero saber lo que es en realidad ese hombre la ponía más nerviosa, la noche anterior se dedico a buscar algo sobre el tal Matsumoto Naraku por la red, sinceramente nunca había escuchado hablar de esa persona y es válido no saber, después de todo a ella no le interesaba saber nada de policías y delincuentes, hasta hace unos días su vida giraba entorno a la tabla periódica y la cocina de ese restaurante en el que trabaja, había pocas cosas en la red pero todas se referían a él como…

_-"Un Yakuza"_ – piensa la chica

Tenía taladrada esa palabra en su mente, hace dos días su vida era normal, porque ahora venía a aparecerse ese hombre en su vida, si llegase a aparecerse ante ella de nuevo no había duda, tendría dos opciones… una, cumplir con las peticiones de este o dos, morir, pero cumplir con la primera le costaría tremendamente y la segunda opción, bueno… no era tan valiente como para llegar a hacer eso

**Dos semanas después…**

**L**os arreglos de flores amarillas y los paquetes continúan llegando a su puerta y ella continua rechazándolos vaya ni siquiera abre los paquetes y las flores de igual forma continúan en la puerta de su casa, Hakudoshi, quien se encarga de vigilar las actividades de Rin se encuentra preocupado por la chica, él ha dicho a su jefe que la chica ha gustado mucho de cada uno de sus obsequios, pero no sabe hasta cuándo esto lo mantendrá tranquilo, para fortuna de Rin, Naraku ha dedicado mucho de su tiempo a su negocios y a los del padre de su novia Kagura, pero en últimos días ha estado preguntando mas por las actividades de Rin, esto por su puesto no le da buena espina a Hakudoshi y es que su jefe lo ha mandado llamar

.

.

.

**S**e ve un auto lujoso estacionarse frente a la facultad donde estudia la chica, es casi de noche, los salones y laboratorios lucen vacios y en penumbras, dentro de una de esas aulas se encuentra Rin que se ha quedado a terminar sus tareas en el salón, ya están próximos los exámenes finales no puede distraerse tanto de la escuela, mientras que del auto lujoso se ve descender a Hakudoshi, el hombre mira a todos lados con vista rápida, cierra la puerta del auto y camina atreves del patio, se da cuenta de que no hay mucha gente en el lugar, solo el intendente trapeando los pisos, se acerca a ese hombre de manera tranquila y de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hace perder la conciencia, el hombre cae desvanecido y Hakudoshi lo encierra en una oscura habitación, continua avanzando tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a donde se encuentra Rin, la chica al verlo entrar por la puerta deja caer su lápiz por su repentina intromisión, siente ganas de correr pero sus pies no lo permiten

-_Rin, el Señor Naraku está aquí_- le dice de manera pausada mientras ve a Rin muda abriendo sus orbes como un conejo asustado

Rin no supo descifrar muy bien la expresión de Hakudoshi por que la presencia de una sombra tras este la distrajo, pero reconocía a la perfección la silueta de esa sombra que poco a poco toma forma y al entrar completamente al salón lo reconoce

_-Us… usted es…-_ farfulla con voz baja la chica dejando de ver a Hakudoshi

-_Soy Matsumoto Naraku… mí querida Okita Rin_- le dice mientras se acerca cada vez más a ella

Detrás de ese hombre la puerta se cierra dejándolos a solas y a ella aterrada

_-Eres más bella en persona _

_-¿Que se lo ofrece?-_ pregunta aun inocentemente la chica, temerosa aun de saber su verdadero motivo en el lugar

_-Tenía muchas ganas de verte Rin, es por eso que pospuse algunos negocios para estar contigo y poder conocerte mejor _– le dice de manera tranquila el Yakuza con las manos en sus bolsillos

_-¿Usted es quien ha estado mandando esos obsequios?-_ pregunta aterrada la chica

-_Sí, fui yo y sé de boca de Hakudoshi que te han gustado mucho_- sigue diciendo Naraku mientras se aproxima cada vez más a Rin logrando aspirar cada vez mas de su perfume

La ojimiel sorprendida y algo confundida por la palabras de Naraku baja la vista, no recuerda haber dicho algo como eso mientras que un fuerte agarre en su antebrazo la hace abandonar su asiento, el calor de ese hombre la sofoca y el fuerte abrazo de Naraku la estrangula sin previo aviso y sin el permiso de la chica el moreno le besa el cuello y luego los labios con desesperación siente como sus dientes se clavan dejando solo dolor a su paso, se siente sucia a cada roce de su lengua, le muerde los labios mientras la lleva sin soltarle hasta el fondo del salón, le recorre el cuerpo con las manos en tanto trata de zafarse pero es imposible, de pronto siente como su pantalón es desabotonado y bajado de un jalón hasta los muslos y sin saber cómo ha terminado con el pecho sobre el pupitre mientras Naraku la aplasta contra este con mucha fuerza con una mano mientras que con la otra saca su miembro erecto y lo acerca a la entrada vaginal de la chica que asqueada no hace más que llorar desconsolada con las uñas rayando el pupitre mientras siente como poco a poco Naraku introduce su miembro disfrutando de la virginal estreches de Rin que solo solloza ante lo inevitable, ese tipo de hombres no conoce un no por respuesta, aun no quiere morir por eso no se atrevió a saltar por la ventana o salir corriendo de ese salón para no ser alcanzada por una de las balas de esos hombres

_-Eres mía…-_ le dice tomándola del cabello y penetrándola por completo_- quiero que entiendas eso… ningún otro hombre puede tocarte… solo yo puedo disfrutar de esto que tengo_- dice mientras continua penetrándola rítmicamente con salvajismo

-_Después de esto me suicidare_ – dice Rin entre sollozos muy confiada en sus palabras, aun no se explica cómo es que llego a esto ¿qué fue lo que hizo_?-"¿Por qué a mi…?"-_ piensa la chica llorando en silencio

Pero ante estas palabras Naraku se molesta y la deja de penetrar, es levantada de forma agresiva por Naraku hasta estrellarla contra la pared como cualquier objeto, asustada cae al suelo donde Naraku la aprisiona entre sus brazos, Rin esta temblando, no sabe si es por el frío suelo o por el miedo que le provoca la mirada de ese hombre que parece un demonio

-_Ni siquiera lo pienses… si lo haces… tu hermano Kouga y tu futura cuñada morirán- _le advierte Naraku mirándola a los ojos con la mirada encendida_ –_ _el único que puede quitarte la vida soy yo, pero es algo que no pienso hacer- _le continua diciendo mientras termina de quitarle el pantalón y se coloca entre las piernas de la chica para continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente, la penetra sin dificultad mientras se escucha un gemido de la chica

-_Déjame ir_ – le suplica Rin entre sollozos

_-No –_ le dice al oído Naraku con su penetrante voz

_-¿Por qué me hace esto? _– le pregunta cansada de esta situación sin poder hacer nada

_-Porque desde que te vi llamaste mucho mi atención y hasta ahora no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza_- le dice excitado al oído a la chica

Naraku continua disfrutando de cada embestida que le da a la chica aprisionada entre sus brazos y después de varios minutos Rin ve como se mueve espasmódico sobre ella al momento que algo caliente invade su interior

_-"Se vino dentro"-_ piensa aterrada la chica mirando por debajo de ella

Después de unos instantes ve a Naraku incorporarse y acomodarse el pantalón tranquilamente dándole la espalda a ella, Rin aprovecha para llevarse los brazos al rostro para cubrirlo y limpiar sus lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa

_-Ten, aséate_- le dice Naraku dándole un paquete con toallas húmedas_- quiero que de ahora en adelante te cuides, no quiero bastardos _– le dice el hombre que solo se limita a observarla con los brazos cruzados

En silencio se asea y se viste, siente nauseas, se siente sucia, pero trata de demostrar fortaleza, sigue sin mirarlo a la cara sintiendo como este observa cada uno de sus movimientos, ve hacia la puerta, es la silueta de Hakudoshi custodiando la entrada del salón

-_Es mi mano derecha_- le dice Naraku mientras se despega del pupitre y camina al frente del salón

Rin lo ve salir del salón sin decirle nada y segundos después ve a Hakudoshi ir hacia ella, avergonzada desvía la mirada, acaba de ser abusada por el jefe de ese hombre y el no hizo nada, las lagrimas comienzan a acumularse nuevamente en sus cuencas, Hakudoshi la ve llorar por primera vez, no soporta verla así, tan frágil, tan inocente, sin medir lo que hace se acerca a ella y la abraza a él fuertemente sin decirle nada, estaba comenzando a ser empático con la chica por eso no quiere involucrarse en todo eso, esos sentimientos solo le estropearía sus planes, en tanto que Rin al sentir el abrazo de ese hombre no hace nada por quitarse, se siente tan reconfortada, tan diferente al abrazo de Naraku, desahoga su pena en el fuerte torso de ese hombre, no se explica porque no siente miedo en sus brazos, es como si el tiempo se detuviera súbitamente

_-Te llevare a casa_- le dice Hakudoshi terminando de aspirar el aroma de los cabellos de la chica

Repentinamente Rin deshace el abrazo y va por sus cosas, minutos después los dos van saliendo por la puerta de la entrada, sube al auto de Hakudoshi y en mutismo llegan a casa de esta, la chica baja del auto y sin decir nada entra a su casa, Hakudoshi solo la observa, en tanto que la chica ahora en su habitación llora amargamente mientras quita cada fotografía de ella de las paredes de su habitación, no puede ver a esa niña inocente retratada a la cara, esa niña que se ve en el retrato fue ultrajada este día de la manera más vil, después de dejar los retratos en la parte baja de la cama se tira sobre ella para continuar llorando hasta la mañana siguiente

.

.

.

**E**l albino va saliendo de la escena del crimen, uno de sus más grandes compañeros y se atrevería a decir que el mejor amigo que ha tenido acaba de fallecer en el lugar, sin demostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro responde a las preguntas de los que acaban de llegar, se muestra sereno y tranquilo pero por dentro su sangre hierve

_-¿Jaken le menciono si tenía algún enemigo?_ – pregunta el teniente Ashido a Sesshoumaru

_-Estamos en el medio, vivimos expuestos a mucho peligro_- le responde de manera rápida Sesshoumaru para evitar mas cuestionamientos

Se la paso más de media mañana en ese lugar, ahora regresa a su oficina para revisar unos papeles, no puede quitarse de la cabeza el cuerpo tendido de su amigo, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre, ese era el peor final que se merecía una persona tan buena como él, después de todo era la única persona que soportaba su mal humor

_-Sesshoumaru, se nos hace tarde_- dice una voz fémina que atraviesa el umbral de la puerta

_-¿Qué haces aquí Anja?-_ le cuestiona lánguidamente mientras ve los papeles en sus manos, los reportes del asesinato de Jaken

_-Quedamos en que saldríamos_ – le recuerda la chica yendo a hacia el rodeándolo por la espalda con sus brazos

-_Te envié un mensaje hace una hora_- le contesta sin el mínimo interés en iniciar algo más candente

_-Si… lo vi, pero quería verte _

_-No estoy de humor Anja_- tan simple el chico se levanta de la silla y se quita mas manos de Anja de encima

Sale de la oficina y la deja sola en el lugar, con pasos largos abandona la oficina y va hacia los vestidores, se sienta y mira el casillero de su compañero

_-"Te prometo que voy a encontrar al culpable_"- piensa el joven capitán y sale de ahí

Su celular comienza a sonar, se da cuenta de que es Anja y apaga el celular, hace mucho que dejo de querer a esa mujer, es hija de un empresario muy importante de Hokkaido, el padre de esta no tardo en presentarlos en cuanto supo quién era el, al principio todo marchaba bien hasta que los celos enfermizos de la chica comenzaron a hartarlo, al regresar a su oficina ya no encuentra a Anja, pero en su lugar se encuentra con una nota de esta

"_No nos volveremos a ver"_

_Anja_

Sesshoumaru suspira aliviado, por fin Anja se dio cuenta de que ya no quería estar con ella y no tuvo que encararla, por lo menos será una carga menos, ahora debe concentrarse en sus actividades y más en descubrir al que mato a su mejor amigo

.

.

.

"_No disfrute nada de lo bueno que la vida me dio,_

_por eso huyo de lo que no me hace feliz"_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

.

.

.__

_**

* * *

**_

Aqui deseandoles a todos un feliz 2011 esperando que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo esperando con ansia sus comentarios, buenos o malos son muy bien recibidos

CUIDENSE MUCHO

atte

**Rin Tsuki **


	6. Persecucion

**Cadenas**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 6**

**Persecución**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Solo esperaba un fuerte abrazo de mi padre y un alago de mi madre, _

_pero lo que yo deseaba para mí, mi hermano lo recibía, _

_yo siempre sacaba los primeros lugares y _

_mi hermano un holgazán para la escuela…"_

_**Rin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

**L**as semanas siguen pasando, después de esa horrible tarde, el temor de recibir algún regalo o de ser llamada por ese hombre de nuevo aumentaba, no tenia noche en que las pesadillas la atacaran, se despertaba llorando y se dormía igual, la persona más allegada a ella noto un gran cambio en su forma de ser, normalmente era seria, pero de un tiempo acá era aun mas callada, sonreía mucho, pero ahora raras veces se le veía siquiera esbozar una sonrisa, se la pasaba viendo su cuaderno en la biblioteca, más bien parecía que se estaba escondiendo de alguien y a veces la veía soltar una lagrima, Inuyasha solo esperaba el momento adecuado para hablar con ella, después de clases la chica acostumbraba a ir a la pista de entrenamiento, la siguió hasta ese lugar, observo el entrenamiento de la chica, no cabía duda de que cada vez entrenaba más duro, en cuanto la vio terminar se acerca a ella

_-Rin… _

_-Inuyasha, hola- _le dice con una sonrisa apenas perceptible

_-Pasaba por aquí, así que decidí venir a saludarte _

_-No estará por aquí Kagome_- dice la chica volteando a ver a todos lados y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás

_-No te preocupes, está en clase_- le dice el chico rascándose la nuca – _Rin… ¿te pasa algo? _

_-¿Porque lo preguntas? _– dice la chica secándose el sudor con la toalla

_-No lo sé, solo me da la impresión de que algo te sucede _

_-No es nada Inuyasha, es solo que…-_ dice algo nerviosa la chica- _pues ya sabes, la escuela, el trabajo, las tareas todo se me ha estado juntando_- habla tratando de que algo bueno se le ocurra- _me siento muy estresada, sí, eso es_

Inuyasha al ver la torpe respuesta de la chica decide ya no preguntar mas y no es que se haya quedado conforme con la explicación de la chica, pero si ella no quería hablar de eso era por algo, Inuyasha acompaña a Rin hasta los vestidores y se despide de ella, se siente frustrado por no poder hacer nada por su amiga, pero en cuanto Rin entra al vestidor rompe en llanto y se oculta en una de las regaderas, no solo ella se veía triste ya los demás lo notaban y eso estaba comenzando a frustrarla

.

.

.

**E**n Hokkaido, el albino capitán dirige a su equipo a una de las residencias que ocupa el Yakuza más poderoso de todo Japón, que a pesar de su edad y que apenas hace un año subió al cargo mayor después de la muerte de su padre se ha logrado colocar dentro de los más buscados del país, Sesshoumaru se ha mantenido ocupado en el caso de Jaken y al parecer ese Yakuza tiene mucho que ver con la muerte de su amigo, desplegados en varias posiciones de la casa sus subordinados esperan la orden de Sesshoumaru para poder ingresar a esta casa

_-Señor, esperamos su orden_- se escucha por el radio de Sesshoumaru mientras que este solo permanece en silencio enfocando sus binoculares a un punto en especial del domicilio, alcanza a ver a una persona en una de las habitaciones

_-Repórtenme el lado este de la residencia_

_-Está libre Señor_- se escucha después de unos instantes

El albino siente como la sangre le hierve nuevamente, solo con saber eso puede darse cuenta de algo muy importante

_-Retirada, la residencia esta sola_- dice de pronto Sesshoumaru logrando la confusión del segundo al mando

_-Pero hay alguien dentro _– se atreve a decirle a su capitán

_-Dije retirada_- le dice de manera fuerte y clara a su nuevo subordinado

Sesshoumaru espera a que salgan todos del área mientras él continúa en el tejado de la residencia contigua observando detenidamente a la persona dentro de la habitación

_-¿Qué va a hacer Señor?-_ pregunta Kobayashi al ver a su capitán cargar un arma y colocarse el chaleco anti balas

_-Voy a interrogar a esa persona _

_-Pero Señor, no debería ir solo _

_-Estoy mejor solo-_ dice el albino bajando por las escaleras

Tranquilamente se acerca a la entrada posterior de la residencia y sin ninguna dificultad entra por la cocina del lugar, con cuidado sube las escaleras con el arma por delante, de una de las habitaciones ve salir a alguien vestido de traje negro a punto de tocar su intercomunicador

_-Ni se te ocurra_- le dice Sesshoumaru apuntándole con el arma

_-Un policía_ – dice el hombre de cabellos oscuros dejando de tocar el intercomunicador

_-Naraku… ¿dónde está?_

_-Llego tarde Capitán_… - dice muy tranquilo el hombre -_se fue hace tres horas_- le dice el hombre – _y ahora ¿qué hará?_

Y sin previo aviso le dispara en la pierna a este haciéndolo caer al suelo quejándose de dolor

_-¿A dónde se fue?-_ pregunta directo el albino volviendo a apuntar con su arma

-_No puedo decirlo_ – dice el hombre retorciéndose de dolor

_-Voy a repetir por última vez y si no contestas te disparare en la otra pierna ¿A dónde se fue?_- le pregunta Sesshoumaru acercándose a este sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-_A Tokio, dijo que tenía un asunto importante que atender, debió serlo porque cancelo su cita con su novia Kagura _– suelta atemorizado y sangrante el súbdito de Naraku

-_Traigan una ambulancia_- habla Sesshoumaru por su radio dejando solo al sirviente de Naraku

.

.

.

**R**in veía caminar de la mano a Inuyasha y Kagome desde la ventana de la biblioteca, se veían tan adorables ambos de la mano, muy enamorados, suspira lánguidamente para después retirarse de la ventana y regresar a su lugar, mantiene fija su vista en las páginas de ese libro de termodinámica que tantos problemas de dio el semestre pasado pero no logra concentrarse, en cuanto levanta su vista se da cuenta de la presencia de Hakudoshi, en silencio solo espera lo peor

_-¿Cómo has estado Rin? _– pregunta el chico acercándose a ella para después tomar asiento frente a ella

_-Bien- _dice desviando la mirada y cerrando el libro bajo sus manos, después de unos minutos se atreve a hablar _–el que estés aquí solo me dice una cosa_

Hakudoshi solo asiente y se pone de pie esperando a que la chica haga lo mismo

_-Él esta esperándote en el restaurante Kizuna_

_-¿Ahora?_- inquiere la chica aun sentada mirándolo inquieta

_-Sí, dejo un vestido que quiere te pongas en el auto_- habla sin quitarle la vista de encima

_-¿Puedo ir a mi casa a vestirme? _

Hakudoshi lo piensa un instante y finalmente asiente, Rin se pone de pie y recoge sus libros mientras que Hakudoshi la escolta hasta el auto, ambos suben en silencio y como ya es costumbre ninguno de los dos habla, el solo la ve apretando sus manos con nerviosismo, al llegar a casa de esta Hakudoshi le extiende la caja con el vestido, Rin solo lo toma y entra a su casa sin un "no te tardes" por parte de Hakudoshi, Rin solo suelta su cabello y se coloca el vestido negro a la rodilla, un poco de maquillaje, de perfume y esta lista, no se siente para nada animada, es más bien como si fuera a su propio funeral, de fuera escucha la bocina del auto de Hakudoshi , inmediatamente corre hasta la puerta y sale dejándose ver ante los ojos del subordinado de Naraku, ni el mismo puede creer tanta belleza en una chica como ella, espera a que baje las escaleras y le abre la puerta del coche para que suba

_-El Señor Naraku hablo hace unos minutos… le dije que te estabas alistando para el _– dice de medio lado Hakudoshi manteniéndola al tanto de la situación, no le agrada nada el tener que llevar el alimento al pez gordo de Naraku, esa chica es más inocente de lo que pensaba, las amenazas de Naraku le calaron en lo hondo a la chica y no cabe duda de que Naraku la sabe manejar

Rin en silencio se muerde el labio nerviosa y suspira desanimada, al llegar al restaurante la chica es ayudada por Hakudoshi para bajar del auto, escoltada de igual forma hasta una zona de mesas privadas por el hombre, llegan ante Naraku que se embelesa al verla llegar, inmediatamente se pone de pie haciéndole la seña a Hakudoshi de que se retire, a solas Naraku se pone de pie y la abraza a él de forma tosca recorriéndola con las manos la estrecha cintura y guiándola hasta la mesa mientras le besaba la mejilla

_-Siéntete libre de pedir lo que quieras_ – le dice Naraku yendo a su lugar sin dejar de verla

_-No tengo mucha hambre_ – le dice Rin sin ánimos y con la vista casi en el suelo, era difícil describir como se sentía ya que para comenzar no sentía nada bueno por la persona que estaba frente a ella, solo sabía que provocaba miedo estar con él

_-Deben de gustarte las cosa dulces_- le dice Naraku casi ignorando lo que dijo unos instantes antes – _ordenare por ti_

_-¿Porque me invita a este lugar?_ – pregunta la chica temerosa

-_Quiero que compartamos unos momentos juntos, recién acabo de llegar de Hokkaido_

_-Debe de estar cansado –_ le contesta casi en automático tratando de hacer más llevadera esa conversación

_-Lo estoy, pero nunca para ti, esta hermosa _– alaga Naraku a la ojimiel

_-Gracias por el vestido, no debió molestarse _– dice mientras ladea la mirada

_-No es molestia, solo un gusto que quiero darte, contigo me siento muy tranquilo _– dice mientras observa detenidamente el menú

Rin solo puso cara de duda por la forma en que lo dijo, la velada trascurrió serena, él no dejaba de mirarla y ella no dejaba de evadir su mirada, sentía nauseas estar frente a él, como no podía darse cuenta Naraku de las evasivas de la chica, no se explicaba cómo le dejaba pasar por alto su actitud, después de terminar de comer y ante la negativa de la chica por tener una conversación con él, Naraku llama a Hakudoshi por celular y de inmediato entra al privado

-_Llévala a su casa_- le ordena Naraku caminando hacia la chica para besarle la mejilla

_-Si Señor-_

_-Rin, te veré pronto_- le dice ahora besándola en los labios

Asqueada por ese beso se levanta de la silla y camina con Hakudoshi atrás de ella, minutos después llega a su casa y cierra la puerta de su habitación fuertemente, se quita el vestido a estirones y lo arroja a un rincón del lugar, furiosa entra a la ducha fría llorando fuertemente para aliviar su pena, no hay nadie en esa casa, por eso se atreve a gritar ese dolor, después de algunas horas bajo el agua sale de la regadera envuelta en su toalla preferida, se ve al espejo agotada de tanto llorar, los ojos rojos le arden ahora solo quiere dormir

.

.

.

**E**n su departamento descansa sobre su cama el albino con más preguntas que respuestas, no puede salirse de su jurisdicción para ir tras ese delincuente, recién a atrapado a Hiten, le sirvió de mucho ya que con sus declaraciones pudo dar con la residencia de Naraku, solo se ha encargado de pasar el reporte de sus actividades a los altos mandos, tampoco quiere volver a Tokio, por eso no sabe qué hacer, después de varios minutos en letargo se levanta de su lugar y va su computadora, revisa el correo y entre la basura ve un correo de Yura, su novia hace un año, una detective de Tokio con la cual trabajo mucho tiempo atrás y con la cual termino por motivos de trabajo y esta es la primera vez que ella se comunica con el después de su ruptura, el mensaje no dice mucho pero hay algo que le interesa, como bien lo dijo ese hombre horas atrás Naraku ya estaba en Tokio y ella se iba a hacer cargo de la investigación, no contesto el mensaje pero pronto se pondría en comunicación con ella no quería darle falsas ilusiones a la chica y conociéndola ella seria quien se pondría nuevamente en contacto

.

.

.

"_Era bello estar a lado de mi madre, me sentía muy seguro"_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

_**

* * *

**_

Otra disculpa por esta demora... solo espero que cada capitulo sea de su agrado,

por favor opinen sobre el fic, me interesa mucho leer sus opiniones y es muy grato escribir

atte

Rin Tsuki


	7. Infierno

**Cadenas**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 7**

**Infierno**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Esa tarde en el parque de diversiones conocí el buen humor de mi hermano,_

_el me llevaba a cada juego que veía y me ayudaba a subir,_

_nunca olvidare esa tarde, cuando nos divertíamos en el parque"_

_**Rin**_

.

.

.

**E**se día se suponía que iba a ser perfecto, ya tenía el vestido perfecto para la ocasión, sería la primera vez que Rin vería a su futura cuñada, conviviría con la familia de esta y todo sería magnífico, salió antes de sus clases y faltaría al restaurante, muy apurada llega a su casa, tiene que alistarse para la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano, muy seguramente la estén esperando en casa de Ayame, se metió a la ducha y se baño lo más rápido que pudo, salió envuelta en la toalla, de pronto escucho los toquidos a su puerta, los reconocía a la perfección, se petrifico con solo escucharlos, la persona detrás de la puerta insistía, pensó en no hacer ruido para que se fuera, pero solo sería peor para ella y su hermano, recordó las amenazas de Naraku

_-Sé que estas ahí dentro Rin_- se escucha la voz paciente de Hakudoshi – _ábreme_

Desalentada se dirige a abrir la puerta y Hakudoshi inmediatamente se sonroja al ver a la chica envuelta en la toalla

_-Rin…-_ dice recobrando el aliento - _el señor Naraku quiere verte _

_-Pero yo…_

_-¿Tú qué?_- dice arqueando la ceja

_-Tengo un compromiso_- dice asustada la chica al borde de las lagrimas

_-Recuerda que tu vida está de por medio, no puedes negarte _– le dice en tono comprensivo pero recordándole la obligación que adquirió

_-Es la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano _–le grita apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón

_-Le enviare un mensaje de tu parte para disculparte con el _

_-No puedo, tengo que estar ahí… o si no… mi hermano se enfadara mucho _

_-Rin ¿qué prefieres?_- dice Hakudoshi cruzándose de brazos, nunca pensó toparse con una chica como ella, inocente… que nada tenía que ver en esto

_-¿Qué dices? _

_-¿Qué prefieres? No ir a la fiesta de compromiso y que te odie el resto de su vida o saber a tu hermano tres metros bajo tierra al igual que su futura esposa_

Rin solo baja la mirada y deja pasar a Hakudoshi, el hombre se resiste pero finalmente cede ante la petición de esta, esta situación le está comenzando a fastidiar

-_Solo deja que me ponga algo decente_- dice al estar solo en la toalla

Justamente se disponía a vestirse para el evento, minutos después baja en jeans y blusa a cuadros, Hakudoshi solo la observa ir por su bolsa y después dirigirse a la puerta, como si fuera un muerto en vida entra al auto secundada de Hakudoshi, minutos después llegan a una lujosa residencia, es la casa de Naraku

_-Entra_ – le dice Hakudoshi al verla caminar muy lento

Hakudoshi la guía hasta la sala y después desaparece sin decir nada, el chico odia tener que ser intermediario en esto y le lastima verla ser usada por Naraku como de su propiedad

-_Mi adorada Rin_- le dice una voz detrás de ella

-_Que se te ofrece Naraku-_ le dice de manera osca la chica

_-Tenía ganas de verte _

Sin previo aviso Naraku la toma de los hombros y le besa el cuello por la espalda, una oleada de escalofríos le recorre la espalda a Rin, tiene miedo y odia que pase eso, pero solo espera que todo termine pronto para poder llegar a la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano

_-Ven –_ dice tomándola de la mano guiándola hacia su habitación

Ambos entran y Naraku cierra la puerta, camina hacia la chica que solo permanece de pie en medio de esa enorme habitación, el moreno se aproxima a ella y comienza a recorrerla con las manos y la apega a su cuerpo, la besa con desesperación y comienza a despojarla de su vestimenta con lujuria, Rin odia que haga eso, pero no puede hacer mas, no puede pelear contra la fuerza de un hombre y menos de uno cegado por la lujuria, desnuda entre los brazos de ese hombre es llevada hasta la cama, la mira de pies a cabeza sin ropa tratando de cubrir su desnudez con sus brazos y sus piernas

-_Me encanta tu cuerpo _

Naraku comienza a quitarse su ropa y en cuanto termina de desvestirse se acuesta a un lado de la chica para abrazarla, la siente temblar entre sus brazos, el miedo invade a Rin, cada vez que pasa esto se pregunta ¿cómo fue a caer en esto? ella no hizo nada malo, porque le toco vivir esto, siente como su cabeza echada hacia abajo por la mano de Naraku hasta el miembro de este, Rin ya no opone resistencia, esto solo la perjudicaría mas, Rin toma el miembro de Naraku y lo introduce en su boca, comienza a jugar con su lengua acción que disfruta mucho el hombre mientras este toca la entre pierna de la chica introduciendo sus dedos dentro de la vagina de esta, inevitablemente la chica comienza a gemir, de un movimiento cambia de posición colocándola bajo el y colocándose entre las piernas de la chica, sin más comienza a penetrarla mientras besa sus redondeados senos y comienza a moverse vigorosamente sobre la chica

_-Eres muy estrecha_

_-Déjame ir _– dice apenas audible la chica

_-No… entiende _

_-Por favor, solo por hoy_- suplica Rin sin tener respuesta de parte de Naraku lo que la ponía aun mas ansiosa

De pronto, se escucha el celular de esta sonar a un lado de ella, los nervios de la chica aumentan al escuchar ese romántico tono que lleva, adelantándose a la chica, Naraku toma el celular y se da cuenta de que es el hermano de esta al ver el identificador, mientras que Kouga al escuchar que contestan la llamada nota el sonido de una mujer gemir pero se sorprende aun mas al escuchar la voz de un hombre

-_Tu hermana está muy ocupada_- dice Naraku a Kouga

_-¿Quién eres?-_ pregunta encolerizado Kouga al no reconocer la voz de ese hombre mientras Rin pone las manos en su boca, nunca pensó estar en esta situación

-_Un amigo de tu hermana_- dice simple Naraku quien continúa embistiendo a la chica

Pero irremediablemente sus intentos por guardar silencio son inútiles, Kouga desde el otro lado de la línea continua escuchando los gemidos provocados por las dolorosas embestidas de Naraku y después la voz de su hermana

-_Déjame contestar_- dice mas suplicante la chica siendo escuchada del otro lado por su hermano

-_Rin, nunca pensé que tu_…-dice Kouga apretando los puños siendo interrumpido por Naraku sin saber que su hermana en realidad está siendo ultrajada de la manera más vil por ese hombre

-_Estamos muy ocupados_ – le dice groseramente Naraku antes de colgar

Kouga se pone helado después de escuchar eso, no se explica cómo es que su hermana se atrevió a hacer eso, vaya ni siquiera sabía que Rin tuviera novio y eso le molestaba aun más

_-¿Que paso con Rin?_ – pregunta Ayame acercándose a su futuro esposo

-_No va a llegar_ – dice inexpresivo el chico apagando el celular

Se la paso preocupado por su hermana toda la tarde al no recibir ninguna llamada de esta desde hace dos días cuando le confirmo que estaría en la celebración esa noche, nunca pensó ser testigo de algo como eso, la inocente hermana quedo atrás y no sabe que pensar de ella, ya es mayor de edad y sabe lo que hace con su cuerpo pero lo que no puede tolerar es que haya dejando en segundo plano un compromiso familiar, su única familia que es su hermana lo ha hecho a un lado, mientras que del otro lado de la ciudad, Rin sigue siendo objeto sexual de Naraku, de pronto se escucha estruendosamente los golpes a la puerta de la habitación, era Hakudoshi del otro lado insiste en tocar a la puerta por tercera ocasión fuertemente

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ grita Naraku mirando la puerta

_-El Señor Takeda lo espera abajo, insistió mucho en verlo _– le explica Hakudoshi apegándose a la puerta

_-Ese necio_- dice muy enojado Naraku para después morder fuertemente el cuello de la chica a la cual toma desprevenida- _entretenlo quince minutos, en seguida bajo_ –le dice a Hakudoshi fuertemente para después besar los labios de la chica bajo el

-_Si Señor_ _–_le contesta Hakudoshi para después ir a la planta baja

Naraku se apura a correrse dentro de la chica penetrándola con enojo y salvajismo varios minutos más que para la ojimiel pasan dolorosamente lentos hasta que finalmente deja su quemante semen dentro de la chica, muy enojado el moreno se despega de la chica para después entrar al baño y asearse, al salir se viste lo más rápido que puede mientras observa el cabello de la chica que se esparce por toda la cama

_-Voy a demorar_- le advierte a la chica que continua dándole la espalda a Naraku quien ahora termina de abotonar su camisa

Entre sollozos termina de cubrirse con la sabana y se abraza a si misma fuertemente, solo escucha cuando la puerta es cerrada de un azote por Naraku, Rin no deja de llorar, no puede creer que por un simple capricho de ese hombre ella no haya podido ir a su compromiso familiar, su hermano sonaba muy enojado y conociéndolo no le volverá a dirigir la palabra, después de varios minutos se levanta de la cama y va al baño sin cubrir su desnudez decidida a hacer eso que tiene prohibido, ya nada tiene sentido para ella en este momento, abre el espejo de la pared y observa el objeto que usara para lograr su cometido, toma la navaja de afeitar de Naraku de su sitio y la lleva hacia su muñeca logrando cortarla lentamente y con temor, ve como la piel se separa y la sangre gotea en el suelo del baño, ella misma se impresiona de ver su sangre brotando sin parar, como puede va a la tina de baño y abre la llave del agua caliente, se sienta desnuda en el frio suelo viendo como la sangre no deja de salir a la vez que el agua se lleva consigo los restos del liquido rojo por la coladera, los minutos trascurren lento hasta que comienza a sentirse cansada, con sueño, ni siquiera se da cuenta de en qué momento comenzó a escuchar la voz de Naraku exigiéndole que abra la puerta, este toca desesperado la puerta y grita su nombre

-_Naraku_- dice en un susurro la chica al reconocerle la voz_- vete_- habla la chica- _te odio_- dice sin ser escuchada por el moreno que golpea incesante la puerta mientras Rin se encuentra al borde de la inconsciencia

-_Rin-_ grita el Yakuza golpeando la puerta ahora con el hombro para forzar la puerta

_-¿Que sucede?_ – pregunta Hakudoshi al ver a su jefe golpear la puerta desesperado

-_Está adentro y no responde-_ le dice muy enojado Naraku a Hakudoshi temiendo lo peor

Sin pensarlo dos veces Hakudoshi se apura a abrir la puerta con su arma disparando en la perilla de la puerta, se teme lo peor y al abrir la puerta se encuentran con la desnudez de la chica y la sangre por todo el piso del baño, Naraku corre hacia ella con varias toallas blancas, busca la mano herida de su víctima y hace presión, la envuelve en una frazada y la levanta en brazos

-_Niña estúpida_- repite una y otra vez el Yakuza por lo bajo ante la mirada atónita de Hakudoshi _– la llevaremos con el Doctor_ _Goshinki _

_-Iré por el auto_ – dice Hakudoshi saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa, nunca pensó que se fuera a atrever a hacer eso

Mientras conduce, por el espejo retrovisor observa como Naraku la abraza a él tratando de darle calor al frio cuerpo en sus brazos, el moreno continua haciendo presión en la muñeca de la chica sin quitarle la vista de encima

_-Quiero que ubiques al hermano de Rin y a su prometida… si ella se muere-_ dice de pronto Naraku alertando los sentidos de Hakudoshi

-¡_Pero Naraku-sama!-_ se atreve a exclamar, esta situación se le había salido de las manos a él y a Naraku y conociéndolo haría eso que prometió hacerle a Kouga si ella moría por su propia mano

_-Obedece_- dice el moreno apretando la mirada directo a la de Hakudoshi por el retrovisor

_-Si Señor –_dice volviendo su vista al frente

.

.

.

**L**a mañana del día siguiente se hace presente en Tokio, los niños de la mano de sus madres caminan hacia sus escuelas, el tráfico en las calles es el mismo de siempre y las flores del jardín del hospital se mueven con el viento de manera calmosa mientras Rin despierta aturdida, se siente débil y aun con sueño, de pronto los recuerdos del día anterior vienen a su mente, inmediatamente levanta su mano izquierda y se da cuenta de que no fue un sueño, se incorpora lentamente y se da cuenta de la presencia de Naraku del otro lado de la habitación, Naraku al verla despertar se mantuvo en silencio, ahora la observa detenidamente dirigiéndole una fría mirada cruzado de brazos

-_Te advertí que no hicieras cosas estúpidas_- le reprende Naraku sin dejar esa pose

_-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-_ pregunta temerosa la chica con los ojos apenas abiertos

_-Por esta ocasión y solo por esta… no le hare daño a tu familia_- escucha la chica de labios de Naraku – _pero permanecerás en mi casa hasta que te recuperes_

_-No, por favor, déjame ir a mi casa, le prometo que no volveré a hacer_ _esto_- dice la chica desesperada tocando su vendaje

Naraku enmudece un rato, pensando muy bien lo que la chica le dijo, no se puede dar el lujo de tener a una chica en su habitación con Kagura por la ciudad, todo esto arruinaría sus planes

-_Está bien, pero Hakudoshi te tendrá bien vigilada_- dice despegándose de la pared

_-Le prometo que no tendrá queja de mí_

_-Eso espero-_ dice yendo a la chica para después depositar ese beso frio en los labios de la chica

Rin solo permanece en silencio bajando la mirada mientras escucha como Naraku sale de la habitación, recordó cada palabra que le dijo Naraku a su hermano por teléfono, seguramente Kouga no querría saber de ella de ahora en adelante, todo por culpa de Naraku, observa detenidamente su muñeca se sentía como si tuviera una cadena a ella, era pesada y dolía mucho

_-Tu celular no dejo de sonar toda la noche_ – le dice Hakudoshi entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta de él

_-¿Quien era?_- pregunta taciturna la chica

_-Tu hermano _

_-¿Porque no contestaste?_- dice Rin viéndolo por primera vez de manera desesperada

_-¿Y qué le iba a decir?_- dice Hakudoshi cambiando su tono de voz-_ ¿Que su hermana esta en el hospital por intento de suicidio? _

Rin baja la cabeza triste por lo acertado del comentario de Hakudoshi, tenía razón, ella misma no sabría como explicarle porque lo hizo, eso incluiría tener que decirle de lo que Naraku estaba haciendo con ella y eso solo los perjudicaría a todos

_-"Lo mejor será distanciarme un poco de mi hermano… no puedo permitir que Naraku los toque"_- piensa la chica mientras le da la espalda a Hakudoshi

El pálido hombre solo la observa darle la espalda, no podía dejar de sentir lástima por la chica, era linda e inocente pero cayó en la trampa de ese demonio, ahora el estaba en un dilema, le daba mucha pena tener que ser testigo de algo como esto y no poder hacer nada por ella, no podía ocultarla en algún lugar porque Naraku inmediatamente mandaría por su hermano, por ahora solo podía mantenerse con los brazos cruzados…

.

.

.

**E**n Hokkaido, Sesshoumaru se encontraba a punto de terminar con la vida de su agresor y asesino de niños Suikotsu, en ese momento se sintió extraño, era la primera vez que sentía algo así como una angustia, pero logro controlarse

-_Espere Capitán no lo haga_ – grita Kobayashi que recién llega al lugar de los hechos – _tenemos asegurada el área_

Se impresiona al ver el brazo de Sesshoumaru empapado de su propia sangre y de los múltiples cortes en su espalda y abdomen que sangraban ya menos, el albino al escuchar a su subordinado baja la katana que logro arrebatarle a su enemigo y con la que le ocasionaron esos cortes casi mortales, la larga pelea que sostuvo logro agotarlo ahora solo ve como es sometido por Kobayashi y otro elemento, sin más Sesshoumaru sale del lugar con la katana en mano, los presentes solo guardan silencio mientras este camina hacia una de las ambulancias, los paramédicos inmediatamente lo atienden y le sugieren llevarlo a un hospital a lo cual este no se niega, con esto último había tomado una decisión… una decisión que nadie debía de saber, el primer paso… renunciar a su cargo y el segundo… regresar a Tokio y lo demás solo él lo sabría…

.

.

.

"_No niego mis responsabilidades, sabía que esto vendría tan pronto como las olas a la playa"_

_**Sesshoumaru**_


	8. Reencuentro

**Cadenas**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 8**

**Reencuentro **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**TIEMPO ACTUAL **

Muy triste esa mañana Rin se levanta apenas con ganas de desayunar, mira el ventanal con la cortina entre abierta, hacia frio, lo más seguro es que olvido cerrar la ventana anoche como muchas otras, de pronto recordó que tenía algo muy importante que hacer por fin recordó que era después de ver sobre su lap top una hoja amarilla

_-La entrevista_- exclama la chica corriendo al baño para prepararse

Después de varios minutos ya está lista para irse luciendo su traje sastre favorito y el cabello recogido en una media cola hacia atrás y un leve fleco al frente, termina de desayunar y sale a toda prisa de su casa, se sentía más entusiasmada muy diferente a como se sentía minutos atrás

.

.

.

**E**staciona su auto en el aparcamiento exclusivo, sale de su auto tranquilamente perfectamente vestido colocándose sus gafas oscuras, el sol de esa mañana era insoportable y con maletín en mano se aleja de su auto, en cuanto levanta su mirada se da cuenta de la presencia de alguien muy especial del otro lado de la calle, ahí estaba ella caminando apresurada a la entrada principal, Sesshoumaru solo detiene su andar y observa detenidamente a la chica con su delicado andar empujado la puerta para entrar al edificio, el albino espera unos minutos mas y continua su camino, al llegar a la recepción ve de espaldas a una chica esperando en la recepción hojeando una revista concentrada en las imágenes de esta haciéndole la labor de llegar hasta el elevador más sencilla, ya en su oficina deja sus cosas y sale con rumbo a la de su padre un piso más arriba con la imagen de la chica en su cabeza

_-Hijo, llegaste _

_-Si-_ dice indiferente el albino- _y bien… que tengo que hacer _

_-Dentro de una hora habrá junta, quiero que los demás te conozcan_

_-¿Y qué más?_- contesta fastidiado

_-Más tarde iremos a una comida con uno de los dueños de Grupo Metals _

Sesshoumaru solo redondea los ojos fastidiado mientras Inutaishio solo ignora las expresiones de su hijo, dentro sabe que no lo hace con mala intención, de otra manera no estaría aquí con él solo era cuestión de que se acostumbrara

.

.

.

**L**a chica de ojos miel es llamada por la recepcionista, minutos después la hacen pasar a una oficina donde le hacen varias preguntas a las cuales ella responde elocuentemente a cada una de ellas, llena varias formas y finalmente le dicen las palabras que tanto quería escuchar

_-Te esperamos mañana temprano para que te presentes a trabajar _

_-¿Es en serio? _

_-Sí, mañana preséntate en el decimo piso con el Ingeniero Hiroaki Suikotsu, el será tu jefe inmediato _

_-Así lo hare, muchas gracias _

Contenta la ojimiel se despide y sale del edificio con una enorme sonrisa en su labios, afuera el sol se encuentra más debajo y al mirar su reloj se da cuenta de que ya son casi las cuatro de la tarde, los exámenes que le pusieron la mantuvieron ocupada un buen rato y su estomago le estaba exigiendo alimento

_-Rayos tengo mucha hambre_- se dice a si misma haciendo un gesto de desgano _– será mejor que me apresure en llegar a casa_

La ojimiel aprieta el paso y llega hasta la parada del autobús, mientras espera su vista se pierde en el edificio de enfrente, puede notar que es un estacionamiento enorme, su vista se vuelve a la entrada del lugar y puede notar a un hombre alto con una cabellera del color de la plata, de pronto ese hombre se detiene y se retira las gafas oscuras, ese albino es más ni menos que Sesshoumaru el cual acaba de llegar de esa fastidiosa comida pero al ver a la chica del otro lado de la acera su humor cambio inmediatamente, inexpresivo cruza la calle y camina hacia donde se encuentra la chica esperando el autobús, nerviosa la chica se aparta de las demás gente y acorta el camino del albino

_-Sesshoumaru-sama_- dice la chica con una enorme sonrisa mirando al alto hombre a la cara

_-¿Viniste a la entrevista?-_ pregunta tranquilo el chico admirando el fresco rostro de la chica

_-Si…_- contesta entusiasmada

_-¿Y cómo te fue? _

_-Mañana mismo comienzo_- dice muy animada la chica_- ¿pero qué hace usted aquí? –_ pregunta saliendo de su ensoñación

_-Trabajo aquí_ – contesta simplemente el albino sin dar más explicaciones

_-¿En serio?- _

_-Si_

_-Es una gran coincidencia, me siento más tranquila_- dice la chica dando un respiro y llevándose la mano al pecho

_-¿Porque lo dices? _

_-Porque así no me sentiré tan sola_

_-¿Ya comiste algo? _

_-No, pero en cuanto llegue a casa lo hare _

La chica a ratos voltea a ver el lugar del que el autobús llega para no perderlo, en tanto que el albino solo guarda silencio observando cada movimiento de la chica

-_Me harías un favor Rin-_ dice finalmente el albino acaparando la atención de Rin

_-Si ¿cual Sesshoumaru-sama? _

_-No me digas Señor_

_-Intentare_ – dice apenada encogiendo los hombros – _ha, ya viene mi autobús… hasta mañana_- dice la chica reverenciándose y alejándose de él

_-Hasta mañana Rin _

Después de ver el autobús partir el albino entra al edificio para continuar con sus labores después de recibir una clara negativa por parte de la chica para ir a comer algo, pero la comprende ya que sabe de ante mano que tiene que trabajar en otro lugar

.

.

.

**L**os días pasaron rápido pero ninguno pudo ver a la hermana de Kouga ni por casualidad, tampoco podía llegar de repente con ella y que descubriera que es hijo del dueño de la empresa al ser delatado por el encargado del área donde labora ella, no sabía porque pero esa chica era especial para él y al parecer ella no había notado eso, se ha estado tratando de acoplar a el movimiento de la empresa, al principio batallo un poco pero después de un tiempo logro adaptarse a la perfección, cerca del atardecer el albino sale de la empresa con rumbo a su casa pero a mitad de camino decide ir a otro lado, la estación de policía de Tokio, le encantaba estar ahí, varios años atrás hizo sus prácticas en ese lugar antes de irse a Hokkaido, al llegar va con su comandante directo en ese entonces Ryukotsusei que en ese momento se encontraba saliendo de su oficina

_-¿Sesshoumaru? Pensé haber escuchado que no volverías a Tokio _

_-Tuve que hacerlo_ – dice simple el albino

_-No me digas que tu padre te obligo _

_-No tanto por eso, pero él no está muy bien de salud últimamente, de otra forma no lo hubiera hecho_

_-Siento escuchar eso, pero entonces ¿qué haces por aquí? _

_-Quiero estar dentro del caso del Yakuza demonio _– dice muy serio el albino mirando a Ryukotsusei

_-¿Te refieres a Naraku?_

Sesshoumaru solo guarda silencio esperando respuesta de su antiguo jefe, para Ryukotsusei no cabía duda de que sería ventajoso tenerlo en el caso, ya uno de sus agentes a estado detrás de Naraku por más de cuatro años siguiéndolo muy de cerca y gracias a él habían saboteado muchos de los golpes que intentaba dar, pero faltaba el golpe final

_-Suena tentador, pero debo pensarlo-_ dice sin más Ryukotsusei

_-¿Qué tiene que pensar? Solo diga que si –_ comenta demandante el albino

_-Sé lo que le paso a Jaken, era tu subordinado ¿No es así?_

_-Esta vez no lo hago por eso_

_-¿Entonces? _

_-No voy a descansar hasta verlo acabado_- dice apretando sus puños

_-Me suena a que es personal _

_-Yo no diría eso_

_-Te daré una respuesta mañana, solo hay un agente trabajando en él desde hace un tiempo _

_-¿Puedo saber quién es? _

_-No… imposible, ha trabajado mucho para llegar hasta donde esta _

_-¿No me vas a decir? _

_-No _

Sesshoumaru solo sonríe de medio lado mientras da media vuelta, tenia sospechas de la persona que llevaba este caso, pero prefería encararlo

-_Estaré esperando su respuesta_- dice el albino

_-Tenlo por seguro, a alguien le daría mucho gusto verte por aquí_

_-Ni lo pienses_- dice deteniendo su andar y dando la vuelta

-_Está bien_

El albino sale del lugar en dirección a su auto, cerca de las diez de la noche ya está en su casa dispuesto a descansar el resto de la noche recordando en su mente el rostro de la chica que no hacía mucho acababa de conocer

.

.

.

**C**ansada entra a su casa, la mañana le pasó rápido pero las cinco horas en el restaurante fueron largas y pesadas como sus pies en este momento, el nuevo chef es muy exigente con ella, peor que el anterior, después de cenar va a su habitación pero nota que olvido su cartera en el restaurante

_-Lo que me faltaba_- se dice la chica yendo hacia atrás sobre su cama

Y por lo visto no tenía pensado regresar por ella, a la mañana siguiente Rin despierta en la misma posición en su cama, adolorida se levanta y va a la regadera, una vez lista sale de casa avispando los sentidos en la entrada de su casa, ya le estaba preocupando que Hakudoshi no se hiciera presente en estos días, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra y vaya que eso le preocupaba, sin más sigue su camino a Tsuzuki Corporation, en cuanto baja del autobús observa como una esbelta chica baja de su auto aparcado justo en frente de entrada, era muy bella con cabello corto a los hombros, era negro como el abismo y su mirada fría, Rin bajo su mirada en cuanto tuvo contacto con ella no había duda de que era imponente su presencia, la dejo pasar primero, ya en la oficina comienza con sus labores a lado de Suikotsu

_-Ven Rin iremos al laboratorio_ – le llama Suikotsu entrando a su oficina

-_Si_ – dice levantándose de su lugar

A mitad de pasillo Rin puede percatarse de la presencia de varios hombres trajeados y entre ellos se encontraba Sesshoumaru, al parecer este no la vio, a decir verdad se veía ocupado tratando de escuchar todo lo que esos hombres le decían, pero se hizo una nota mental de esperarlo a la salida del trabajo, no se explicaba por qué tenía unas inmensas ganas de por lo menos verlo y saludarle

.

.

.

**M**ira su reloj, ya son cerca de las nueve de la noche, ya ni siquiera debería de estar ahí, la visita de Yura lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa en la mañana y aun mas lo que fue a tratar con él, toma sus cosas y camina lento por los pasillos hasta llegar al elevador que por fortuna acababa de llegar, entra y en menos de lo que esperaba ya se encontraba en la puerta principal de la empresa, en cuanto levanta la vista sus ojos pueden ver a tan añorada cabellera oscura sentada en la banca para esperar el autobús, a paso lento y silencioso se acerca hasta ella, miraba insistente el reloj en su muñeca

_-¿Rin?-_ pregunta primero

_-Sesshoumaru-sama_- dice la chica muy contenta levantándose de su lugar para reverenciarse ante su mayor

_-Rin… no me digas Señor _

_-Lo siento, no pensé que saliera tan tarde _

_-No pensé que estuvieras aquí ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar? _

_-Bueno _– dice un poco nerviosa- _es que renuncie, es algo difícil tener dos trabajos_

-_Entonces ¿estás libre?_- pregunta el albino

_-Si_

_-¿Te puedo invitar a cenar? Estoy hambriento_- dice el albino más suelto

_-Yo, es que _– a su mente venia de pronto la imagen de Hakudoshi observándolos, no podía permitir que Naraku se diera cuenta de esto, ella lo único que quería era verlo y saludarlo, solo eso _– no puedo –_ dice de pronto la chica

_-¿No acabas de decir que estas libre?_ – dice serio el albino, aunque por dentro se sentía furioso por la distancia que estaba poniendo entre los dos

-_Sí, pero aun tengo tarea que hacer, solo quería saludarlo_ – dice reverenciándose la chica

Por un momento el albino se sintió enojado por la negativa de la chica, pero las sinceras disculpas de la chica lo hicieron darse cuenta de que decía la verdad, no se explicaba todo eso que sentía con solo verla, nunca antes había sentido ese tipo de cosas, ella despedía sensualidad y a la vez inocencia, también se veía joven pero a la vez muy madura

_-Entonces déjame llevarte a casa, después de todo hace mucho que debías de estar en casa _

_-No se preocupe por favor _– dice la chica agitando sus manos

_-Anda-_ dice encaminándose al estacionamiento de enfrente y sin más la chica lo sigue, después de todo pensaba que no tenía nada de malo ya que era amigo de su hermano

Al llegar al auto este le abre la puerta para que entre y enseguida arranca el auto saliendo de tan fastidioso lugar por fin, la mayor parte del camino se la pasaron en silencio hasta que Rin se decide a hablar, había algo que le estaba dando vueltas estos días y que inicio justo el día que se conocieron, solo quería quitarse esa duda de la cabeza

_-¿Le puedo preguntar algo?_- dice la chica volteando a verlo

_-Háblame de tu Rin_ – la interrumpe el albino sin quitar la vista de enfrente

_-Está bien ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_

_-Adelante_ _– _responde simple el albino

_-¿Tienes hermanos? _

_-Si-_ dice con voz árida haciendo una pequeña pausa_– uno ¿porque lo preguntas? _

_-Hay un chico en la facultad que se parece mucho a ti_ – dice la chica a la vez que Sesshoumaru avispa los sentidos

_-Mi hermano está en la Universidad_- dice brevemente el chico

-_Vaya que el mundo es pequeño_- dice la chica con una enorme sonrisa _- no me digas que Inuyasha es tu hermano _

_-¿Conoces a ese imbécil? _– dice el albino mas como mofa

_-Es mi amigo- _dice encogiendo los hombros_- él no habla de ti, siempre pensé que él era hijo único, de hecho me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi entrando en mi casa, por un momento pensé que eras Inuyasha, pero cuando volteaste a verme… definitivamente los dos son muy diferentes _

-_En realidad somos medios hermanos _– dice sin quitar la vista del camino

_-Aun así son familia _

_-No se le puede llamar familia a alguien con quien casi no convives _

Ante esto Rin simplemente guarda silencio, él en ciertos puntos tenía razón, pero la solo idea de que Kouga ya no la ve como su hermana la hizo deprimirse un poco, no era culpa de Sesshoumaru, después de todo el debió de tener sus motivos para tener esos pensamientos

-_Un momento, entonces tú…_- dice tratando de pasar saliva de manera dificultosa-_ tú eres_ – dice Rin alarmada comenzando a hacer conjeturas sobre líneas dichas por Inuyasha, el último viaje de este a Londres y sus apellidos

Estaba comenzando a sentirse sofocada, tanto así que le era insuficiente el oxigeno en sus pulmones ¿a caso era pánico lo que estaba sintiendo? Sesshoumaru al darse cuenta del estado de la chica decide aparcar el auto, varias veces había visto a víctimas de delincuentes entrar en ese estado, Rin manoteaba el botón para bajar el vidrio del auto pero no lograba controlar sus movimientos, solo veía como las manos de Sesshoumaru se movían hacia ese botón a la vez que sentía el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru muy cerca de ella, sabía que no era momento de pensar en cosas locas pero hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía así por un hombre, desde lo que había pasado hace casi cuatros años lo único que sentía por los hombres era repulsión, todo era culpa de Naraku, de pronto la lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, un sentimiento de ansiedad la inundo, los recuerdos de esos meses a lado de Naraku la regresaban a ella de golpe… y otra vez esa pregunta que sea hacia siempre

_-"¿Por qué yo?"- _piensa la chica perdiéndose en una oscuridad repentina

.

.

.

"_Pocas veces tuve contacto con él, mi medio hermano _

_trataba de acercarse a mí y yo se lo impedía, miraba sus ojos _

_llorosos y le daba la espalda, no me interesaba saber nada de él, _

_no me interesaba ser parte de esta familia…"_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

* * *

REGRESE! LOS EXTRAÑE MUCHO

DE NUEVO AQUI, DEJEN SUS MENSAJES, ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO

**RIN TSUKI**


	9. Compartiendo el tiempo

**Cadenas**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

.

.

.**  
**

**Capitulo 9**

**Compartiendo el tiempo **

.

.

.**  
**

"_Siempre había buscado una oportunidad de sobresalir,_

_siempre quise que mi hermano viera lo capaz que soy,_

_nunca pensé que mi futuro seria de esta forma,_

_nunca pensé que mi hermano se alejaría tanto… como hoy"_

_**Rin**_

.

.

._**  
**_

_-Rin tranquilízate_- le dice Sesshoumaru mientras desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad para sacar una bolsa de la guantera

Mientras que Rin de pronto comenzó a sentir una brisa fresca y el cálido brazo de Sesshoumaru le sostenía la espalda en tanto con la otra mano sostenía una bolsa de papel cubriendo su nariz y boca

-_Respira profundo Rin_- le dice el albino _– yo estoy aquí_- escuchaba Rin, esas palabras hicieron meya en la chica que anhelaba tanto escuchar algo como eso

Nunca había escuchado que alguien le dijera eso, se sentía tan bien al escuchar esas palabras, minutos más tarde comenzó a relajar sus músculos que sin querer apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sesshoumaru acomodándose perfectamente en la cuenca de su cuello, ya respiraba mejor pero aun se sentía mareada y desforzada, Sesshoumaru continuaba deteniendo la bolsa y abrazándola a él con fuerza, en definitiva esa chica lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien, aun no podía creer que le despertara las más bajas pasiones y a la vez sentir unas inmensas ganas de tenerla solo a su lado como ahora

-_¿Ya te sientes mejor?- _pregunta Sesshoumaru al sentir la respiración de Rin mas acompasada, le retira la bolsa y poco a poco la aleja de su hombro para verle su rostro, lucia mas pálido de lo normal – _te llevare a tu casa_ – a lo que Rin simplemente asintió

Recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y se quedo profundamente dormida, Sesshoumaru solo la veía cerrar los ojos, aun faltaba mucho para llegar a casa de Rin así que decidió dejarla dormir, ya hacia un buen rato que habían llegado a casa de esta pero Sesshoumaru no la quiso despertar, la miraba y la miraba embelesado desde su sitio, de pronto la ve abrir los ojos de a poco respirando profundo mientras Sesshoumaru espera a que se despabile

_-Lo siento Sesshoumaru… hacia mucho que no me ponía así_ – dice la chica de lo más normal

_-¿Me estás diciendo que es normal esto en ti?_ – le dice Sesshoumaru mas como un regaño a lo que la chica solo encoje los hombros

_-Siempre llevo una bolsa de papel en mi bolso_- dice la chica sacando la bolsa de su bolso – _de todos modos, gracias por traerme a casa_ – dice tratando de abrir la puerta del auto pero aun se sentía débil

Al ver los movimientos torpes de la chica Sesshoumaru baja del auto caminando hacia el otro extremo para ayudarla a bajar

_-Gracias ¿espera que haces?- _dice la chica al ver que los brazos de Sesshoumaru la levantan del asiento _– puedo caminar sola_

-_Ni siquiera podías bajar los pies del auto_ – le dice Sesshoumaru a lo que Rin simplemente calla - _Saca las llaves de la casa y abre la puerta_ – le dice mientras camina con ella hasta la puerta de la casa

Ya con las llaves en las manos y frente a la puerta la abre y ambos entran, Sesshoumaru continua caminando a las escaleras cosa que Rin no pasa desadvertido

_-Puedes dejarme en el sillón, cuando me sienta mejor iré a la cama_ – le dice Rin a lo que Sesshoumaru no responde y continua subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de la ojimiel y la deposita en la cama muy lentamente, sus platinados cabellos rozan en una caricia con el rostro de la chica lo cual hace que se le erice la piel

Sin saber lo que esta acción provoco en la chica Sesshoumaru se incorpora metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y la ve desde su altura mientras Rin hace lo mismo en silencio tratando de explicarse a sí misma lo que acaba de sentir, hasta que Sesshoumaru rompe el silencio

-_Iré a traerte algo de la cocina_ – dice yendo a la puerta

-_Espera, lo siento_- dice incorporándose y reverenciándose desde su sito _– nunca me pasa esto en público _

-_No te disculpes, debió causarte mucha impresión el saber que soy hermano de Inuyasha, el que debe de disculparse soy yo debí decírtelo desde el día que nos encontramos en el edificio_ – dice mientras sale de la habitación

_-"Además de eso lo que me hizo ponerme así fue recordar todas esas cosas de golpe… el solo pensar que Naraku está en Tokyo y que Hakudoshi me vigila constantemente me hizo entrar en pánico"_- piensa la chica mirando por el ventanal

Minutos más tarde Sesshoumaru sube con una bandeja de comida, algo sencillo para dos personas

-_Me encontré unos recipientes con comida, solo la calenté_- dice el albino acomodando la charola en la cama

_-Gracias_ – dice Rin tomando el plato y un tenedor mientras Sesshoumaru se sienta al borde de la cama de frente a Rin, ambos comen en silencio

_-Sabe muy bien ¿lo hiciste tú?_ – comenta el albino sin verla

_-Sí, es mi comida favorita por eso hago mucho de esto y lo guardo_ – dice la chica viendo como una poco visible sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del albino

En cuanto terminan de comer Sesshoumaru levanta todo y lo lleva a la cocina, en silencio la chica se pone de pie y va a donde el chico que ahora se encuentra lavando los platos tranquilamente, Rin no dice nada solo ve la espalda del alto hombre frente a ella, recordando aquella noche que se encontraron en el patio de esta y miro su torso desnudo, observo cada una de sus cicatrices pero prefirió no preguntar nada, eso era cosa que no le concernía además de que era solo la visita de su hermano, Sesshoumaru ya había notado su presencia pero no dijo nada, en cuanto termino de lavar los trastes se acerca a Rin haciendo que esta solo se quede quieta

_-Tengo que irme _– dice el albino de frente a la chica

-_Es cierto, ya es tarde_- dice la chica agachando la mirada _– gracias por traerme a casa_- dice reverenciándose- _no era mi intención causarle problemas con su horario_

-_Fue un placer traerte_- dice con las manos en sus bolsillos tratando de controlar sus manos para no tocar su rostro

El albino es el primero en abandonar su posición para ir hacia la puerta, Rin le sigue a paso lento con el corazón acelerado prefiere despedirse desde la puerta, lo observa entrar al auto y encender el motor, en cuanto Sesshoumaru observa a la chica cerrar la puerta de la casa, inexplicablemente su instinto de policía se enciende previniéndolo del auto al otro lado de la calle, se sentía acechado por la persona dentro de este, como todo buen policía se mantiene quieto y mira por uno de los espejos del auto mientras se aleja del lugar, sentía como si conociera a esa persona pero después lo pensó mejor, eso era remotamente imposible, no quería ser un paranoico lo mejor era irse de ahí

_-"¿Qué hace el con ella?"-_ piensa la persona que miraba inquietado a Sesshoumaru desde el auto

.

.

.

**E**sta mañana había sido notificado por Ryukotsusei de su reinstalación en las investigaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en torno al caso de Naraku, había mucho que tenía que leer, las investigaciones que se hacían en Tokyo tenían diferente rumbo, además de eso tenía que continuar con sus labores normales en la empresa, apenas y tenía unos días en ella y ya se encontraba familiarizado con la rutina de esta, le había parecido increíble todo aquello hasta parecía que también había encontrado alguien en quien distraer sus pensamientos, mientras avanza por el corredor distingue a esa quien roba sus pensamientos, sutilmente detiene su andar y se planta a un lado del elevador que solo usa personal autorizado, no cabía duda de que lucía hermosa esa mañana, ella llega con la recepcionista y le saluda amablemente para después continuar subiendo por la escaleras al ver mucha gente esperando el elevador, mientras que Sesshoumaru solo la observa ascender por ellas

_-Sesshoumaru, llegas temprano_ – dice Inutaishio oprimiendo el botón del elevador – ¿_acabas de llegar a caso? _

_-No tengo un rato aquí_- dice secamente

-_No pareces tener prisa por llegar a la oficina_- dice mirando el botón que acaba de oprimir

Sesshoumaru solo permanece en silencio llegando ambos a sus oficinas, encerrándose el gran parte de la mañana en la suya, tomándose el tiempo para ver el papeleo del día

.

.

.

**L**a hora del almuerzo llega haciendo que Rin quite la vista del papel por el que sus ojos se pasean desde hace rato, un mensaje de texto la había sacado de concentración desde hace rato, ahora no sabía cómo estar, en este sitio nadie la conoce del todo llegando a preguntarse quién se preocuparían por su estado de animo

-_Rin hora de almorzar_ – le dice su jefe inmediato sacándola de su soliloquio

-_A, si ¿quiere que le traiga algo?-_ pregunta la chica poniéndose de pie

-_No, ve a despejarte un poco, te ves muy tensa_- dice el hombre sin más saliendo del cubículo de Rin haciendo que esta se quede muda

La chica hace caso a su superior y decide nuevamente ir por las escaleras, en uno de los pisos se detiene al ver los enormes ventanales que dejan ver el paisaje de la ciudad, maravillada por la vista camina hacia el ventanal y posa su vista en silencio inclinando su cabeza a un lado

_-Es hora de almorzar_- escucha la voz del hombre que rozo sus cabellos por su rostro el día anterior, su piel reacciono al instante con solo escucharlo, erizada se gira hacia el

-_Sesshoumaru-sama_- dice la chica volteando a su derecha sumamente sorprendida, no se dio cuenta en qué momento llego a su lado

-¿_Que tanto miras_?- dice mientras la observa ladear un poco su cabeza curvando un poco sus labios de manera infantil volviendo así su vista al paisaje urbano nuevamente

-_Nada en especial, me aconsejaron despejarme un poco_- contesta la chica estrechando sus manos frente a ella

_-¿Que no tienes hambre?-_ pregunta el albino mirando igualmente hacia el ventanal

_-Tenia, pero se ha ido- _dice un poco nostálgica

_-Vayamos a comer algo fuera_- aconseja el albino sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de la chica

-_No debería_- dice sorprendida por la propuesta

-_Anda, solo un té por lo menos no puedo dejar que los empleados se mal pasen_ – dice el albino adelantándose a la chica que aún permanece en su sitio

_-Está bien_ – dice yendo tras el apresurada

.

.

.

**A**mbos toman de sus bebidas en silencio, Rin mira a donde el parque, observa jugar a los niños de los mas despreocupados, en tanto Sesshoumaru sutilmente mira a la chica, pasando los ojos por sus delicadas facciones, todo en ella le parecía nuevo hasta que sus ojos llegan a las manos de la chica, en especial la marca en su muñeca izquierda, su boca se contuvo para preguntar, era verdad, aun había muchas cosas que desconocía de ella, tanto así que hasta hace unos días supo de su existencia

_-Debemos irnos_- dice de pronto el albino a lo que la chica asiente tomando el vaso para tirarlo en la basura

-_Desearía volver a tener ocho años_ – dice la chica de repente tomando por sorpresa al albino, tomando en cuenta que ella no había dicho ni una palabra desde que salieron del edificio

_-¿Porque esa edad?-_ pregunta el albino para seguir con la conversación

_-No lo sé, me gustaba tener ocho años, creo_ – dice la chica de pronto sonriéndole ampliamente

_-A tus ocho años yo tenía veinte_ – dice Sesshoumaru escuchando de Rin solo una risa muy picara – ¿_que suena tan gracioso?_- al parecer él no había prestado atención a su comentario

-_Me parece cómico, solo eso_ – dice Rin deteniéndose un poco y tapando su boca con su mano _- tu ya ibas a la universidad cuando yo todavía estaba en la primaria, jugando con mis padres en el parque_- explica la chica- _"No sé cómo se volvió esto así"_- piensa la chica cabizbaja centrándose nuevamente en su actual condición

_-¿Extrañas a tus padres?-_ se atreve a preguntar

_-Extraño a mi hermano, es eso_- dice Rin sin querer- _solo eso_- menciona como ultimo antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a andar

Sesshoumaru que aun permanecía en su lugar solo se queda en silencio mirando su espalda, debería estar loco como para fijarse en ella, pero le atraía demasiado, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por ella, pero tampoco la quería ahuyentar, que tal si ella no sentía lo mismo por el después de todo era varios años mayor que él, simplemente era el amigo del hermano de Rin, se levanta de su lugar y se empareja con la chica que caminaba lentamente, una pregunta vino a el de inmediato

_-"¿Estará enamorada de Inuyasha?"-_ se pregunta a sí mismo el albino pero la voz de Rin lo saca de esos pensamientos

_-¿Ya te has instalado en tu casa?-_ pregunta la chica muy jovial

_-En eso estoy, estas invitada a conocerla cuando quieras_- dice el albino mirando a Rin

-_Eres muy amable, con gusto iría_- dice la chica subiendo su vista hacia la del albino

-_Solo avísame para preparar algo de comer o cenar_ – dice con sus manos en los bolsillos

-_Está bien-_ contesta la chica sonriendo

_-¿Te puedo preguntar algo personal?-_ pregunta de pronto el albino

_-Si ¿Qué es?_

_-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Inuyasha? _

_-Hace poco, en la preparatoria, sabes… el me gustaba mucho_- confiesa la chica sin pensarlo- _pero ya no, decidimos ser buenos amigos, fui una tonta_ – dice esto último algo triste

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_ – pregunta muy serio el albino

-_Me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos aun sabiendo que a él le gustaba otra persona_

_-No creo que seas una _tonta- le anima Sesshoumaru- es_ bueno expresar lo que uno siente _

_-¿Eso piensas? _

_-Sabes, a mi me gusta alguien y no se lo he podido decir_- dice el albino sin saber lo que esas palabras han causado en Rin, definitivamente era una enamoradiza irremediable, pero que más se podía esperar, después de todo el era mayor que ella, guapo, con un futuro totalmente desahogado y tal vez había más de una que andaba tras de él, no eran del mismo nivel

_-Y ¿esa persona te gusta mucho?_- dice algo desalentada bajando la mirada

_-Demasiado_

_-¿Y porque no se lo confiesas?_

_-No lo sé-_ dice simplemente Sesshoumaru sin decir mas

En todo el camino Rin continuaba pensando en lo que Sesshoumaru había dicho, pero solo le daba vueltas a lo mismo

-_"No importa, si puedo estar cerca de él"_- piensa la chica – _"además solo es el amigo de mi hermano, tal vez el me vea de la misma forma"_

En cuanto llegan al edificio Rin camina hacia las escaleras pero la voz de Sesshoumaru la hace detenerse

-_Subamos por el elevador_ – le dice mientras la ve dubitativa caminando hacia el

_-Pero…_ - dice la chica siendo interrumpida por el albino

-_Vamos-_ dice atreviéndose a tomarle del brazo para colocarla a un lado de él como si fuese una muñeca – _el que sea el hijo del dueño no cambia en nada nuestra amistad_

Amigo… esa fue la palabra que englobaba esa relación, por un momento se sintió aliviada pero por otro deseaba escuchar otra palabra, le emocionaba estar ha lado de él, le fascinaba su voz, le encantaba la forma en que respetaba sus silencios, estaba embrujada por su personalidad, ahora no cabía duda se había enamorado de ese hombre doce años mayor que ella, eso la animaba mucho, se sentía una tonta, por desgracia volvió a recordar la posición en la que estaba, ese monstruo no la dejaría en paz, ese mensaje de texto volvió a su cabeza como una descarga en su cerebro, mañana tenía que estar disponible para Naraku, estaba en cuenta regresiva desde este momento, no se atrevería a ver a Sesshoumaru a los ojos después de mañana, ahora no sabía qué hacer, ya no quería decepcionar a nadie más, en cuanto entraron al elevador se sintió sofocada y a pesar de que Sesshoumaru estaba a su lado no pudo evitar sentirse agobiada por todo esto, una vez mas estaba entrando en pánico, le faltaba el aire de sobremanera, las rodillas le temblaban ya no pudo mantenerse más en pie, Sesshoumaru que se encontraba delante de ella solo la observaba por el reflejo de las puertas en cuanto la vio encorvarse se giro hacia ella para detenerla

-_Rin ¿de nuevo te sientes mal?-_ Sesshoumaru solo la vio asentir

Por fortuna estaban cerca de la enfermería, inmediatamente paro el elevador en ese piso y salió con Rin en brazos del elevador, por su mente solo pasaba la imagen de Rin sonriéndole, el doctor inmediatamente los recibió indicándole que la pusiera en la camilla para revisarla, tomo la mascarilla y encendió el oxigeno, de pronto los ojos de Rin comenzaron a abrirse lentamente

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_ pregunta la chica apenas audible

_-En la enfermería_ – le dice Sesshoumaru

-_Lo siento, volvió a pasar_ – dice incorporándose – _por favor discúlpenme por causarles tantas molestias-_ con lagrimas en los ojos

Odiaba verla así, su única reacción fue abrazarla a él y acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarla, las pálidas manos de la chica involuntariamente se pasaron alrededor de la espalda del albino llorando profusamente sin un motivo aparente para Sesshoumaru, la verdad era que no podía decirle a nadie la razón de ese pánico y por primera vez desahogo sus lagrimas en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, el doctor salió de la habitación y los dejo a solas, varios minutos pasaron, lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de la chica, no quería que el día de mañana llegara, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera, deseaba estar siempre como en este instante, añoraba tanto ser libre, con eso sería feliz

.

.

.

"_Verla pasearse frente de mi fue mi más grande inspiración,_

_escuchar su voz aquella vez me hizo volverme a sentir extraño,_

_verla en mis brazos es lo único que deseo"_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

* * *

_**Sinceramente no se si les guste mucho esta historia por favor haganmelo saber, este fic realmente no es muy largo, gracias a las personas que se dan el tiempo para dejar su comentario (bueno o malo, quiero saber que opinan) **_

_**Los quiero mucho a todos, saben, este ha sido un año muy bueno por un lado, por otro no lo se pero espero seguir escribiendo mas, espero tener lo mas pronto posible mi lap**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Rin Tsuki  
**_


	10. La verdad

**Cadenas**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 10**

**La verdad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"La unica solucion a esto para mi sera la muerte"_

**_Rin_**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**F**ue inútil tratar de hablar con ella, no quiso decirle el motivo de su llanto y mucho menos el por qué se había puesto así de repente, pudo sentir una tristeza muy profunda en su llanto, podía sentir la desesperación en su abrazo como pidiéndole que la sacaran de un hoyo muy profundo, ahora conducía camino a casa, Rin insistió en irse sola a casa, el tampoco insistió, ya se veía muy bien, o al menos eso parecía, se la paso gran parte de la noche leyendo el caso de Naraku dentro del estudio al que aun le hacían falta unos arreglos, habían muchas situaciones turbias en Tokio con respecto a él, aun mas que en Hokkaido, también debía recordar que un agente se encontraba encubierto desde hace años muy cerca de Naraku, además el noviazgo que llevaba con la hija de otro de los yakuzas más peligrosos de Japón le estaban dando mucho poder adquisitivo

_-"Acabare contigo_"- piensa el albino mirando a la oscuridad de la ventana

Y aun con todo eso no podía sacar de su mente a la hermana de su amigo Kouga

.

.

.

**A**l día siguiente Rin fue a clases de lo más normal, estaba a días de terminar su carrera preguntándose lo mismo que se pregunto hace cuatro años cuando su vida se convirtió en una pesadilla, caminando por el pasillo de la Facultad vio a la distancia a Inuyasha con Kagome, quiso hablarle, después de todo hacia mucho que no hablaban, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, sabe lo celosa que es Kagome, ya tenía demasiados problemas como para acarrearse uno más, suspiro ahogadamente y decidió entrar a la biblioteca, no cabía duda de que estaba tratando de no pensar en la terrible cita de esta noche, después de terminar sus tareas en la biblioteca salió de la Universidad camino a Tsuzuki Corporation esperando a que se consumiera la arena en su reloj, en cuanto levanto su vista pudo divisar la silueta de Hakudoshi recargado en el mismo auto de siempre frente a la entrada principal, no hizo ningún gesto solo camino hacia él y guardo silencio escuchando atentamente a lo que le decía

-_Vendré por ti a las siete en punto, la reservación será a las ocho treinta, Naraku compro un vestido para que lo lucieras hoy_- le dice Hakudoshi a lo que Rin solo asiente para después entrar al edificio

Hakudoshi solo la observa entrar a paso lento sin dirigirle la palabra, no cavia duda de que ya se encontraba mal, nuevamente se había quedado con los brazos cruzados, pero tampoco era su culpa, simplemente su trabajo no era ella si no Naraku, o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar para no sentirse tan mal por la chica, hasta ahora había sido solo mudo testigo de tantas aversiones en contra de ella por parte de Naraku que encima de todo la tenia amenazada

_-"No puedo echar a perder todo por ella_"- piensa el chico entrando al auto

Últimamente había entrado en un dilema, pensó que hace cuatro años se había acabado este asunto pero hoy ya ve que no es así

.

.

.

**R**ealizando cálculos y tomando nota de los resultados que obtiene de las pruebas de calidad pasa la mañana hasta la hora de almorzar, deja de lado su trabajo y baja por las escaleras hasta el ventanal donde se encontró con Sesshoumaru el día anterior, suspiro con algo de nostalgia al ver que el tiempo pasaba y el no aparecía, decido irse ahí con rumbo a la cafetería de la compañía, a decir verdad no se sentía con ganas de verle, después de lo del día anterior le daba vergüenza verle a la cara, que era lo que le iba a decir, de su boca no saldría ninguna palabra, no quería dañar a la poca familia que tenia, da un solo sorbo a su té y después se da el lujo de tirarlo, también su apetito de había ido, de camino a sus labores vio como la chica que hace unos días había visto en la entrada del edificio se paseaba por el pasillo mirando a todos lados, su oscuro cabello corto se movía uniformemente, de pronto se pregunto ¿qué seria ser una chica como ella? Libre de ir a donde quiera, volvió a suspirar y entro a la oficina de su jefe, mientras trabajaba sus pensamientos seguían en otro lugar

.

.

.

**Y**ura, quien es una de las integrantes del Team de investigación de la Policía de Tokyo entra emocionada a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, ansiaba verlo de nuevo y con un muy buen pretexto pudo entrar hasta el área donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru, ya tenía más de media hora esperando a que la recibiera hasta que por fin la secretaria la hace pasar a donde él, sin decir ni una palabra va a la silla frente al escritorio del albino quien por como la mira no se ve nada contento y al parecer no había cambiado en mucho su forma de ser

_-Sabes que no debes de estar aquí_- le dice Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie para después recargarse en el enorme vitral detrás de el

-_Lo sé Capitán—_dice de igual forma poniéndose de pie-_ pero quería proponerte algo_- habla Yura caminando hacia él para apegarse sensualmente a su cuerpo

_-¿Y qué es?-_ pregunta sin muchos ánimos mirando por el ventanal, después de todo no quería darle falsas esperanzas

_-Por qué no salimos a cenar-_ dice tocando el fuerte torso del albino con delicadeza-_ después de todo hace mucho que no hablamos _

_-Está bien-_ dice aceptando la invitación para después apartarla de él y dirigirla hasta la puerta, conociéndola no aceptaría un no como respuesta y seguiría asechándolo hasta conseguir su objetivo- _paso por ti a las ocho_

Se la había pasado toda la mañana distraído, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vio en la entrada de la empresa, se contuvo de ir a donde se encontraba Hakudoshi platicando con Rin, lo pensó muy bien largo rato hacía años que no lo veía, nada de esto le estaba cuadrando, además de eso, el auto en el que se fue era el mismo que vio fuera de la casa de Rin hace unos días

_-"¿Qué hacía con ella?"_- era lo único que podía pensar, aun se encontraba muy confundido haciendo conjeturas e ideando su próximo paso

.

.

.

**A**l salir de su trabajo Rin camina hacia un auto negro estacionado en frente de la empresa y entra a él, Hakudoshi solo la miraba por el espejo retrovisor, prefirió no dirigirle la palabra a la ojimiel en todo el camino a casa de esta, en cuanto termino de bañarse se vistió y maquillo apropiadamente, lucia radiante y ahora esperaba en una mesa reservada a que llegara Naraku, el pánico la comenzó a invadir, hacia un buen rato que Hakudoshi la había dejado ahí aguardando, miraba sus dedos ansiosa moverse como ella, inquieta, lo que no sabía es que estaba siendo observada por unos ambarinos ojos del otro lado del restaurante, sorprendido el hombre no podía creer lo que veía, la hermana de su mejor amigo de la Universidad sentada del otro lado, no cabía duda de que se veía hermosa, al parecer estaba en una cita

_-"Según se no tiene novio"_ – pensó el albino dejando de prestar atención a su acompañante que no dejaba de hablar

Y cuál fue su sorpresa al verla siendo besada en la mejilla por un hombre recién llegado, sus cabellos largos y oscuros no lo dejaban ver bien quien era pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta lo reconoció al instante

_-"Naraku"-_ pensó al borde de la cólera apretando la mirada

_-¿Que te sucede?-_ pregunta Yura al verlo enojado tan de repente

-_Vámonos _– es lo único que le dice antes de ponerse de pie

_-¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de llegar _

-_Dije vámonos_- le ordena el albino apretando las palabras

Del otro lado del restaurante Rin solo permanece en silencio frente a Naraku, ni siquiera lo miraba por temor a este

_-Siempre tan callada, cuéntame cómo te ha ido_- la anima Naraku a que hable

_-Bien, había estado muy tranquila últimamente_ – dice la chica sin levantar la vista

Naraku noto el mordaz comentario pero decidió pasarlo por alto y le sonrió, acto que a Rin la dejo fría, era obvio que Naraku odiaba que se comportara así con él, ya pasaban de las nueve y decidieron ordenar la cena, posteriormente aguardaron en silencio mientras que Naraku la observaba como solía hacerlo y hablaba en ocasiones alagando su belleza

_-"Lo odio"-_ pensaba únicamente la chica ante los halagos de este

_-Señor Naraku_- se escucho de pronto la voz de Hakudoshi que llegaba hasta ellos- _Kagura-sama está por llegar a su casa _– le avisa haciendo que Naraku frunza el ceño claramente enojado

_-Como se le ocurre_- dice enojado Naraku _- tal vez sospecha algo_ – menciona por lo bajo

_-¿Quiere que le diga que esta fuera del país?_ – inquiere Hakudoshi para librarlo de esta

-_No vamos_- dice poniéndose de pie_- llévate a Rin a su casa_- le ordena a Hakudoshi- _lo siento Rin, será en otra ocasión_- le dice de forma dulce a Rin como si a esta le importara

Por dentro se sentía feliz porque esto pasara, una gran carga de sus hombros de había ido, solo miraba como salía Naraku de ahí sin Hakudoshi, imagino que había alguien más esperándolo para llevarlo, se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino a su casa pero lo que no pudo evitar era que sus lagrimas salieran de sus orbes, lo había pensado mejor ya en el auto, solo se había escapado por esta ocasión, de la siguiente tal vez no, Rin tocaba su cabeza y suspiraba a ratos, hasta que llego a su casa Hakudoshi la escolto hasta la puerta sin decir nada, esa noche entro a casa deseando como muchas veces que todo terminara, pero no fue así

.

.

.

**H**acia una mañana muy fresca al otro día, las clases pasaron como la nada, ahora se encontraba con rumbo a su trabajo, ya dentro del edificio esperaba el elevador, cuando se abrieron las puerta del elevador se topó con los ambarinos ojos del amigo de su hermano saliendo del elevador, se sonrió tiernamente al notar que la miraba pero solo tuvo como respuesta el desprecio de su mirada, totalmente confundida detuvo su paso y espero a que este desapareciera por el pasillo dejando ir el elevador

_-"Que raro es, en fin, debe estar muy ocupado"-_ pensó la chica volviéndose para apretar el botón del elevador que recién se había ido – _"aunque esa mirada"-_ me dio escalofríos

En el almuerzo como el día anterior espero en el ventanal a que el ambarino llegara, pero no fue así, la hora paso y volvió a su lugar de trabajo, inexplicablemente para la chica los días que le siguieron fueron igual y extrañamente se sentía triste, ya no insistió en esperarlo, ese día que la miro en el elevador le hizo pensar que le había hecho algo malo a él, pero nunca encontró alguna explicación razonable

.

.

.

**Tres días después… **

**H**abía reunión este día con el equipo especial, no se presento a laborar en la empresa, en cuanto entro al departamento de policía evadió a toda persona que le pudiese quitar el tiempo, se mantuvo en silencio mientras Ryukotsusei lo presentaba como nuevo Capital al mando de la unidad, todos lo miraban con expectación, muchos ya habían oído hablar de el por eso les interesaba su discurso pero muchos se sorprendieron de ver que no era un hombre de muchas palabras, simplemente les puso en claro su presencia en ese sitio para finalmente salir de ahí, mientras se disponía a abandonar las instalaciones a la distancia pudo divisar una larga cabellera blanquecina muy conocida, sin decir nada atravesó media agencia hasta llegar a él para no ahuyentarlo, era como si fuera detrás de su presa

_-¿Sesshoumaru?_- dice más para sí mismo Hakudoshi al verlo del otro lado del vestíbulo caminando hacia el

_-Vaya cuantos años_- dice de manera irónica el albino dirigiéndose hacia el

_-Sí, ya muchos_- dice dispuesto a seguir con su camino lo cual no pudo concretar ya que Sesshoumaru ya estaba frente a este obstaculizándole el paso

_-Acabo de llegar, me instale en la oficina hace unos días, vayamos a hablar allá-_ dice al tiempo que guía a Hakudoshi hasta su oficina

Hakudoshi lo siguió en silencio, sabía perfectamente de lo que quería hablar, esa repentina amabilidad en él no era nada usual, lo conocía muy bien, al llegar a la susodicha oficina los dos entraron y tomaron asiento, la oficina era algo pequeña, no más de cinco metros por cinco y finos muebles en él; no se podía negar el buen gusto de Sesshoumaru, un par de cajas seguían en el suelo alterando la armonía del lugar, cosa que Hakudoshi noto

-_Disculpa el desorden, no he tenido tiempo de encargarme de los archiveros_ – dice el albino para destensar el ambiente

_-¿Tu padre te dejo trabajar en ambas partes?_- pregunta algo contrariado Hakudoshi

_-No, y no se debe enterar_- dice mirándolo fijamente- _tengo mis razones_ – dice simplemente

Un repentino silencio invadió el lugar, y no era exactamente por los comentarios de ambos, si no la verdadera razón de esta reunión, estaba claro para Hakudoshi que no quería ahondar en aquel asunto, pero si a esas iba también él lo haría salirse de sus casillas un poco, muy pocos saben de la verdadera razón por la que Sesshoumaru dejo a mitad su trabajo en Hokkaido

_-¿Estás haciendo esto por vengar la muerte de Jaken?-_ pregunta Hakudoshi a lo que este simplemente guarda silencio

_-Vine a terminar con Naraku_- dice haciendo una pausa- _cosa que tú no has podido hacer en más de cinco años _ -dice mordazmente el albino terminando por tensar el ambiente

_-¿Quien te dijo que estaba trabajando en el caso de Naraku?-_ dice enojado golpeando el fino escritorio y poniéndose de pie a punto de avanzar hacia Sesshoumaru

_-Tú… en este momento_- dice el albino tomando asiento de lo más tranquilo, mientras ve la derrota en el rostro de Hakudoshi_- te vi platicando con una de mis empleadas hace unos días_- dice haciendo una pausa recordando lo que vio hace unos días- _ y no es cualquier empleada- _menciona recalcando con cuidado esto último- _es la hermana de un compañero de la facultad, además el mismo auto que traías ese día fue el mismo que vi fuera de la casa de la chica _

-_Detente, no necesito más explicaciones_- dice Hakudoshi llevándose la mano a la frente por su falta de cuidado- _se supone que todo esto es confidencial_- le dice como única justificación

-_Te escucho_ – dice el albino acomodándose en el asiento

_-Mi verdadero objetivo no era Naraku, si no su padre, después de que el murió dejo todo en manos de su en ese entonces inexperto hijo… Naraku_- dice poniéndose de pie para continuar hablando llevándose las manos a los bolsillos _– sabes, me gane la confianza del padre de Naraku, pero cuando estuve a punto de arrestarlo murió repentinamente, dejo a su hijo al cargo de su fortuna y del negocio y a mí como condición de que le ayudaría en lo que había dejado, después de eso me costó mucho ganarme la confianza de Naraku, incluso tuve que acabar con Onigumo para probar mi lealtad, anterior a mi él era su mano derecha_

Después de escuchar lo que Hakudoshi dijo el silencio se apodera de la habitación una vez más, pero aun no entraba en lo que le importaba ¿Dónde encajaba Rin con todo esto? ¿Por qué se vio con Naraku en aquel restaurante? Tenía que saberlo

_- Dime-_ dice llamando la atención de Hakudoshi nuevamente- _¿Que es esa chiquilla de Naraku?_

-_Te recomiendo que no te metas más de lo que debes en mi investigación_- dice volviéndose para ver a los ojos a Sesshoumaru- _y eso incluye a la chica… Rin_- dice Hakudoshi hablando muy en serio

-_Solo respóndeme_- dice serio el albino sin quitarle la mirada de encima

_-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-_ pregunta Hakudoshi retorico- _no tiene nada que ver con mi investigación y mucho menos la tuya _

_-Solo contéstame lo que te acabo de preguntar, recuerda que soy tu superior aquí_ – le dice de manera fría

Hakudoshi se da media vuelta para tomarse un respiro, no era una situación nada sencilla, desde que lo vio salir de casa de Rin sabia que esto se pondría color de hormiga

-_No lo sé con exactitud, te podría decir que ni siquiera comprendo a Naraku_- dice haciendo una pausa- _él la trata como si fuera de su propiedad_ – dice Hakudoshi a lo que Sesshoumaru solo aprieta sus manos contendiendo su enojo, parece que por fin estaba comenzando a comprender la actitud de Rin hace unos días _- pero ella realmente lo detesta... solo eso te puedo decir_- dice Hakudoshi mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo que lo demás no tenia por que saberlo, tampoco quería faltarle al respeto a Rin

_-Ya veo_- contesta simplemente el albino_- pero porque ella actúa como si nada de esto sucediera_- continua indagando el albino

-_Rin solo tuvo la muy mala suerte de atravesarse en el camino de Naraku_- le contesta Hakudoshi para caminar hacia la ventana a lado de Sesshoumaru, decide contarle lo que sucedió en esos días - _hace cerca de cuatro años Naraku peleo con Kagura en un restaurante muy lujoso, esta salió corriendo y Naraku tras de ella caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada, yo estaba afuera del restaurante en el auto, como siempre, vi cuando Kagura salía corriendo, de inmediato tomo un taxi, para cuando Naraku salió no la encontró-_ dice haciendo una pausa- _de repente una chica se acerco a él con la billetera de Kagura en mano, Naraku en ese momento no le dijo mucho, solo la miró de pies a cabeza y entro al coche, mando a otra persona a pagar al restaurante, pero en cuanto entro al vehículo me ordeno que investigara a Rin _

Sesshoumaru analizaba cada palabra de Hakudoshi en su cabeza, en ninguna de ellas encontró una pizca de compromiso fue un relato sumamente triste y accidentado mientras que Hakudoshi continuaba hablando Sesshoumaru miraba al frente

_-Naraku le enviaba regalos... ella nunca tomo ninguno y yo me encargaba de decirle a Naraku que ella había gustado de cada uno de sus regalos siendo que no era así-_ dice bajando la vista, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba él_- le interesa mucho esa chica pero… esta el compromiso con Kagura... nunca tomara a Rin en serio_

_-Ya veo_- dice con voz ronca- _Naraku necesita a Kagura para obtener mas recursos para sus fines, pero ¿Y la chica?_

Hakudoshi se vuelve hacia este y se cruza de brazos respirando profundo

-_Sabes-_ dice Hakudoshi haciendo otra pausa_- a veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia, aléjate de ella-_ le dice con la firme intención de salir de ahí y dejar las cosas como estaban- _será lo mejor para ella y su familia_

-_Como oficial debiste de tomar cartas en el asunto_ – le reprende sin siquiera mirarlo

-_Lo sé-_ dice tragando amargo- _pero no puedo dejar que mi misión se vea afectada solo por ella _

_-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto_- habla el albino estirando su mano hasta una figurilla en su escritorio

_-Entiende la situación en la que me encuentro Sesshoumaru, ni siquiera yo sé si saldré de esta_- dice mirándolo esperando a que este voltee a verle_- en este momento me encuentro hasta el cuello del asunto _

_-Yo estoy en tu misma situación y no me ves rindiéndome_- dice apretando la figurilla en su mano_- incluso la reputación de mi familia podría verse afectado por lo que haga_

_-¿Me estas pidiendo que confíe en ti?-_ pregunta Hakudoshi descruzando los brazos

_-Te estoy pidiendo que me tengas al tanto de lo que pase, como te dije, soy tu superior y tengo la responsabilidad de ver por mi personal y por la vida de los ciudadanos de esta ciudad_

_-Y eso ¿incluye a Rin? Está bien, pero también quiero la aprobación de Ryukotsusei _

_-Ya la tienes_- le dice mirándolo por primera vez – _entonces, dime que es lo que Naraku tiene con esa chica_- insiste en saberlo, desde el día que vio a Naraku besarla no había podido quitar esa imagen de su cabeza, pero después de enfriar su cabeza recordó la cara inexpresiva de Rin, no parecía estar contenta de estar ahí

-_Vaya que eres persistente_- dice rascándose la nuca un poco harto de la situación- _está bien te lo dire, pero yo te lo advertí- _dice tomando una considerable distancia con Sesshoumaru, no quería ser dañado por la figurilla que Sesshoumaru traía en las manos- _hace cuatro años... Naraku abuso de Rin en más de una ocasión…_- dice mientras Sesshoumaru comenzaba a expedir un aura de furia a su alrededor-_ y le advirtió a esta que si decía algo a alguien la mataría _– continua diciéndole al albino

Hakudoshi respira profundo y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos, para él era algo que no quería recordar pero ante la insistencia de Sesshoumaru no le quedo de otra, Hakudoshi observaba como los ojos del albino se apretaban, ya no cabía duda de que eso le enfurecía, no solo porque fue víctima de Naraku, tal vez también porque era hermana de alguien conocido, pensó Hakudoshi sin saber del vinculo que realmente lo tenía atado a ella desde hace muy poco tiempo

_-La última ocasión que Naraku abuso de ella, Rin intento suicidarse en casa de Naraku cortándose la muñeca izquierda... después de eso le advirtió que si se quitaba la vida también su familia pagaría los platos rotos_

-_Maldito-_ dice poniéndose de pie y arrojando la figurilla al suelo cerca de Hakudoshi

_-Te lo dije-_ dice Hakudoshi viendo como Sesshoumaru recobra la compostura

Sesshoumaru al saber esto sintió como su sangre hervía de coraje, ahora le quedaba claro todo lo que había pasado en estos días con respecto a Rin, ese miedo que le trasmitía en ese abrazo, los desvanecimientos, incluso él se hizo un muy mal juicio de ella después de verla con Naraku en el restaurante por eso la evadió todo este tiempo, que mal estaba, varios minutos pasaron en silencio, Hakudoshi solo lo veía inerte en la silla como maquilando una estrategia para acabar con Naraku, esperaba a que le dijera algo pero solo había silencio hasta que por fin hablo

_-¿Qué piensas hacer Sesshoumaru?-_ le pregunta Hakudoshi en su lugar

"_Solo tú sabes del sufrimiento que has pasado,_

_Pero yo te ayudare a olvidarlo"_

_**Sesshoumaru **_

* * *

_**Hola a todos de nuevo aqui con un nuevo capitulo esperando como siempre haya sido de su agrado, se que demoro en actualizar, por eso disculpas, tratare de no hacerlo denuevo :P **_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a: Nodoka-san, Blackurora, Black yue, Queen Scarlett, Yukistar, InuyKagome4ever Y a todos lo que leen **_

_******MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS **_

_**Rin Tsuki  
**_


	11. En manos del enemigo

**Cadenas**

**Por Rin Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 11**

**En manos del enemigo**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Estoy comenzando a sentirme peor"_

_**Rin**_

.

.

.

**L**a fresca mañana la conducía de nuevo a la facultad, medito como todos los días su existencia y volvió en si cuando bajo del autobús, miro a todos lados pero no vio a nadie conocido por los pasillos, sin más entro a su aula y tomo las clases de ese día, motivada por un impulso sus pies la guiaron hasta la pista de atletismo que hacía mucho no pisaba, miro como sus demás compañeros seguían practicando como hace cuatro años, volvió su vista a los corredores de la facultad donde pudo ver a Kohaku de la mano de Tsubaki, se sonrió así misma, se sentía feliz por ellos, continuo su camino hacia la estación del autobús donde tomo asiento, no se explicaba porque se sentía triste desde hace días, o no quería darse cuenta de la causa que era más simple de lo que cualquiera pensaría, estos días sin ver a Sesshoumaru se le estaban haciendo eternos, y aun mas, nunca pudo darse a sí misma la explicación de por qué él la miraba como si lo hubiera traicionado, o al menos eso fue lo que sintió, dejo pasar un autobús, aun era muy temprano para ir a la empresa, solo se sentó a respirar el poco aire fresco que podía y a ver pasar a la gente a su alrededor

.

.

.

**D**esde temprano se encontraba en su oficina realizando sus labores normales, se encontraba absorto en el trabajo pero a la vez no se sentía de buen humor, desde el día anterior unas inmensas ganas de irla a buscar a su casa le surgieron, extrañaba verla y después de saber todo aquello que había pasado con ella le dieron ganas de ir a abrazarla como hace unos días para decirle que podía contar con él, pero claro que no podía hacer eso, tenía que seguir como si no supiera nada, las horas siguieron pasando y la hora de comer llego, un tremendo impulso de bajar por las escaleras lo invadió y así lo hizo, en cuanto llego al piso del ventanal pudo ver una pequeña silueta muy conocida, sin decir nada camino hacia ella, si era ella, Rin por la que su mente había estado clamando estos días

_-Sesshoumaru_- dijo contenta a un lado de él mirándolo con emoción

-_Rin ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ le pregunta de forma seria Sesshoumaru tratando de contenerse para no tomarla entre sus brazos

-_No lo sé-_ suspira la chica-_ hoy me sentí con ganas de venir aquí_- le contesta la chica volviendo su vista al ventanal – _no vine en varios días aquí_

_-¿Porque no lo hacías? _– pregunto el albino esperando a que esta le contestara

Ella se quedo en silencio, simplemente no contesto a su pregunta y se quedo a lado de él hasta que el celular de este sonó, por un lado se sentía aliviada de tenerlo a su lado que ya lo demás no importaba, verdaderamente no podía creer que Sesshoumaru fuera amigo de su hermano, normalmente los amigos de Kouga eran unos patanes mal encarados y ambiciosos y Sesshoumaru aunque aparentaba ser una persona insensible no lo era o al menos con ella no era así

-_Debes estar ocupado, regresare a mis labores _– dice al ver a Sesshoumaru con el celular en la mano

_-Espera-_ dice el albino apagando el celular y volviéndose completamente hacia Rin

_-¿Sí?_- dice ladeando la cabeza

_-¿Has contactado con tu hermano últimamente? _– pregunta serio el albino mirando la expresión en el rostro de Rin

_-No ¿Por qué la pregunta? _– pregunta algo sacada de lugar

_-Solo era curiosidad_- dice un poco intranquilo, no podía hablar con Kouga de lo que pasaba con Rin, por lo que le había dicho Hakudoshi este no sabía nada, pero tenía que mantenerlo vigilado por si las dudas

_-El no viene mucho, de hecho me sorprendió mucho verlo el día que te llevo a la casa_- dice recordando el día que lo vio en su casa, al no ver mas respuesta por parte de este se reverencio dispuesta a irse de ahí - _me iré _

-_Rin, si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo _– le dice en cuanto la ve dispuesta a marcharse

_-No te sientas comprometido por que mi hermano es tu amigo _– dice Rin deteniendo su marcha analizando un poco lo antes dicho por el albino

_-No lo hago por eso_ – dice Sesshoumaru apretando sus puños con furia, acto que no vio Rin en ningún momento, los dorados del albino la distraían

Rin solo se sonríe y vuelve a reverenciarse agradeciendo el gesto de amabilidad mientras que Sesshoumaru no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imaginada imagen de Rin cortándose las venas por culpa de Naraku, esa rabia lo dejaba con la guardia baja frente a ella

-_Gracias Sesshoumaru_- dice la chica haciendo una pausa en esto- _pero creo que en el camino habrá cosas en las que no me puedas ayudar _– dice Rin siguiendo con su camino dejando a Sesshoumaru sin nada que contestarle, ese comentario había sido un golpe contundente por parte de la chica

-_Tal vez te equivoques_ – dice Sesshoumaru casi como un murmullo que para los oídos de Rin son casi imperceptibles

Mientras se alejaba Rin creyó escuchar algo de los labios de Sesshoumaru pero prefirió ignorar esto, tal vez ya se estaba volviendo realmente loca, unos pasos detrás de ella la hicieron detenerse, no se explicaba esa ansiedad que sentía por voltear a verlo e hizo caso a ese impulso, al darse la vuelta pudo ver los dorados ojos mirarla fijamente de pronto sintió un chispazo en su pecho, sentía la intensidad con la que la miraba mientras que Sesshoumaru se estaba conteniendo por abrazarla a él

-_Lo siento se me hace tarde_- dice la chica apurada y apenada por salir de ahí- _nos vemos después_- se había olvidado que su hora de comer se estaba acabando

Sesshoumaru solo la ve alejarse de él, mientras que una apenas visible sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, se sentía igual que ella pero no quería ser él quien rompiera con el contacto visual, era lo único que podría tener de ella, el día que ella supiera que es policía vendría muy pronto y aun no sabía cómo reaccionaría a esto, pero se sentiría aun mejor sabiendo que ella ya está viviendo mejor que ahora

.

.

.

**Dos días después…**

**A**un no podía sacar de su cabeza los ambarinos ojos que la veían, la intensidad de su mirada aun la sentía a flor de piel, nunca se había sentido así, y se sentía conforme con esa sensación, tal vez nunca podría tenerlo, el provenía de una familia acaudalada, muy seguramente su familia se opondría a otra cosa, tampoco quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, de pronto la depresión volvió a ella cuando regreso a su mente ese demonio que la perseguía, suspiro hondamente, tal vez ni siquiera llegaría a ver el día en que se librara de él, Rin toma sus cosas y sale de la casa a paso lento mirando atentamente el paisaje, recordando como apenas el día anterior se había topado con Sesshoumaru en los pasillos rodeado de varios de sus trabajadores que le seguían sin decir nada, el volvió a mirarla del mismo modo que la miro apenas un día antes que la hizo detenerse para no caer, respiro profundo volviendo en sí, dio la vuelta a la esquina, de repente se sintió observada, trato de detener su camino pero recordó que ya se le había hecho tarde de pronto el rechinido de las llantas de un auto la hicieron detenerse y cerrar los ojos por el ruido, en cuanto los abrió noto un auto oscuro a su lado, entro en pánico al ver que las puertas se abrían con lentitud dejando ver a dos sujeto muy altos bajar de el a la vez que otro auto le impedía continuar de frente, se paralizo totalmente al ver a mas hombres bajar del otro auto, lo único que pudo hacer fue irse lentamente de espaldas hacia la pared, de pronto dos de los hombres se abalanzaron sobre ella tomándola fuertemente de los brazos por un momento trato de oponer resistencia pero al darse cuenta de la fuerza que tenían desistió totalmente de sus intentos, finalmente sin miramientos la subieron al auto ante la vista de unas pocas personas que pasaban, ahora dentro del auto el silencio sepulcral la ponía aun más nerviosa miraba y a la vez no veía nada, decidió no decir nada, definitivamente no los había enviado Naraku, pero si no era él ¿quién?

-_Tápenle los ojos_- dijo una voz muy ruda sacándola de concentración, estaba siendo secuestrada y aun no era consciente de eso

Y por ultimo sintió como le cubrían la boca y la nariz con un trozo de tela impregnada con una sustancia que le calaba hasta los ojos que ya tenía cubiertos y después nada

.

.

.

**Dos días después… **

**N**o sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, sus ojos aun permanecían vendados y dolían con el movimiento, solo el olor a humedad la hacían ser consciente de su situación se encontraba sentada en el frio suelo con los brazos atados hacia atrás muy pegada a la pared impidiéndole mover libremente las piernas y por el hormigueo que sentía ya debía de tener mucho tiempo ahí, sintió mucho sueño, así que durmió, por eso se dio cuenta de que otro día ya había pasado y tal vez nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia, tenia sed, hambre, frio y estaba comenzando a ser consciente de un insipiente dolor en el pecho que le advertía que si seguía así empeoraría, solo en instantes escuchaba a dos hombres hablar a la distancia pero nunca le hablaban a ella, trato de hablarles pero la voz no le salía, estaba comenzando a frustrarse ya había llorado mucho el día anterior, la venda en sus ojos se humedeció de sobremanera, ahora ya estaba seca y se le estaban acabando las fuerzas

.

.

.

**E**n su oficina el albino continuaba con su rutina laboral de la mañana, apenas eran las ocho y ya tenía a medio mundo en su oficina, últimamente había estado muy ocupado que ni siquiera había podido comer y por lo tanto no había visto a Rin en estos días, desde temprano quiso marcarle pero siempre surgía algo importante, desde hace dos días tenía un mal presentimiento pero no encontraba la causa, tampoco Hakudoshi le había reportado nada, de pronto su celular sonó con insistencia sacándolo de sus cavilaciones

_-"¿Hakudoshi?"-_ se pregunto el albino, se le hizo extraña su llamada, el nunca usaría este número y no le hablaría a él directamente

-_Rin no aparece_- dice de manera apresurada Hakudoshi en cuanto entro la llamada haciendo que la sangre de Sesshoumaru bajara de golpe hasta sus pies, ahí estaba su respuesta

_-¿Desde cuándo? –_ pregunta poniéndose de pie ruidosamente exigiendo una respuesta

_-Por lo menos dos días_ – dice por lo bajo Hakudoshi

_-¿Qué? -_ exclama enojado Sesshoumaru tomando sus cosas_- ¿Que no se supone que tu cuidas de ella siempre?-_ le reprende

_-Pensé que se había salido temprano de su casa ese día_- le explica Hakudoshi- _vengo llegando de un viaje, estuve fuera estos dos días con Naraku, hace unos minutos Naraku fue llamado por Kagura a un lugar aislado de la ciudad, vamos de camino allá _

-¿_Para qué crees que lo llamo así? _– pregunta insistente

_-No lo sé, pero Naraku sospecha que tiene que ver con Rin _

_-Salgo para la estación, reuniré al equipo_ – dice Sesshoumaru saliendo de su oficina

-_Tengo que irme_- cuelga apresurado la llamada al ver a Naraku caminar hacia él

En cuanto lo tiene cerca ve a Naraku de frente sin expresión en su rostro, pero aun así era el mismo rostro que tenía cuando Rin trato de suicidarse

-_Kagura secuestro a Rin_ – dice Naraku de manera seria sabiendo perfectamente lo que esto significaba

_-¿La ayudara?-_ pregunta Hakudoshi con duda preocupado por el futuro de la chica

Y como respuesta solo obtuvo silencio, no le gustaba de ninguna manera la situación, tenía que darse prisa en avisarle a Sesshoumaru de la ubicación de Rin, sin más abordaron el vehículo para dirigirse al lugar al que Kagura lo citó

.

.

.

**S**esshoumaru salió lo más rápido posible, llego en menos tiempo de lo que normalmente hace, en cuanto entro a la sala de juntas pudo ver a todo su equipo esperando por él, era la primera vez que lo verían en acción, Yura en cuanto recibió la noticia de que Sesshoumaru los llamo de manera urgente dio aviso a los demás de su arribo, apenas lo vio llegar pudo notar lo enojado que se encontraba

_-¿De qué se trata Capitán?-_ dice Yura tomando asiento _-¿Por qué nos mando hablar de manera urgente?_

_-Preparen sus equipos de asalto, realizaremos el rescate de un rehén_- dice el albino a su equipo

_-¿En donde Capitán?_-pregunta otro

_-Un informante esta por darme el dato del sitio exacto del lugar _– dice el albino recargándose en la pared cruzando sus brazos

_-¿Un informante?-_ dice Yura poniéndose de pie_-¿Quién es?_

Sesshoumaru simplemente la ignoro y salió de la sala de juntas retirando la corbata de su cuello seguido por Yura que insistía en saber quién era el informante

-_No haga más preguntas sargento_ – le dice enojado a Yura haciendo que esta guarde su distancia y quitándosela del camino

El albino siguió con su camino a los vestidores, en cuanto cerró la puerta golpeo fuertemente uno de los lockers con el puño cerrado

-_Maldita sea ¿Quien pudo hacerle esto?-_ solo sabía que no descansaría hasta hacer pagar a la persona que puso en esta situación a la chica

Antes de salir hizo una llamada a Ryukotsusei para avisar de sus planes, este estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, pero le negó la orden de capturar a Naraku en el sitio, Sesshoumaru estuvo de acuerdo, le quedaba claro que no era el momento de capturarlo, colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su locker, al abrir la puerta pudo ver de nuevo su uniforme, lo vistió rápidamente y finalmente preparo y enfundo sus armas para después salir rumbo a su unidad

.

.

.

**A**penas y podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, la falta de comida estaba haciendo estragos en ella, seguía escuchando a esos dos hombres hablar sobre el silbido que ella hacia al respirar, desde hacia un rato que estaba batallando para respirar, trato de abrir sus ojos por debajo de la venda pero no lo logro solo consiguió un tremendo dolor de ojos por lo apretado de la venda, de pronto el aroma de un perfume muy peculiar, probablemente de mujer, la hizo volver un poco en si mientras que los fuertes pasos seguramente de un hombre la hicieron enmudecer y avispar sus demás sentidos, escucho la puerta abrirse y dirigió su rostro hacia ese lugar, en lo que tenía en ese lugar no había escuchado esa puerta, justo cuando iba a preguntar por el motivo de su secuestro

_-¿Es tu amante?-_ escucha preguntar la voz de la mujer- _destápenle los ojos_ – ordeno la mujer muy enojada

La luz le lastimaba tremendamente la vista, por un momento escondió su rostro pero quería ver quien era su secuestradora, por más que lo intentaba no veía claramente solo podía distinguir siluetas desconocidas, pero reconoció perfectamente una, la de Naraku, su respiración se hizo aun más dificultosa dejando ver a los demás de su estado, las personas que se encontraba vigilándola solo se veían uno al otro tratando de ir a donde la chica pero fueron detenidos por otro de los hombres, Hakudoshi quien permanecía en la penumbra detrás de Naraku comenzó a impacientarse por lo que estaba viendo, estaba a punto de salir para llamarle a Sesshoumaru pero hizo otra cosa, encendió el GPS de su celular, por lo que veía el estado de salud de Rin se estaba complicando, Naraku al verle las mejillas rojas de la chica sintió pena por ella

_-"¿Qué hace él aquí?"_- se preguntaba a sí misma Rin- _"No entiendo nada"-_ se dice al borde de la histeria con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba siendo acusada de ser la amante de Naraku, su cerebro no lograba comprender la situación, era más el miedo que le causaba esa mujer que Naraku en ese momento

-_No la conozco_- por fin escucho decir la voz de Naraku para después ver como la silueta de este abandonaba ese penumbroso lugar – _deja de estar inventándome amantes_- dice haciéndole una seña a Hakudoshi para que lo siga

Mientras que a Rin eso la hizo enmudecer y parar sus lagrimas repentinamente, no creía verdaderamente lo que escuchaba mientras los veía salir de ahí para después ver como la puerta se cerraba nuevamente dejándola otra vez en custodia de esos dos hombres, lo que le era más increíble, Naraku la había negado ante esa mujer y toda esa gente

-_Ayúdenme_- dice por lo bajo la chica con la voz ronca, las lagrimas continuaban brotando de sus ojos, ahora se daba cuenta de que aun no quería morir, al menos no de esa forma

La puerta se volvió a abrir varios minutos después dejando ver de nuevo a la mujer de hace rato, camino hacia ella lentamente, la miro en su lugar un momento, el ronquido que emitía la respiración de la chica era música para sus oídos, solo hizo un gesto de repulsión hacia Rin, la chica solo bajo la vista, Kagura en cambio bajo hacia ella y le levanto el mentón para mirarla un rato mas y en cuanto la soltó la abofeteo fuertemente dejándole una enorme marca roja en la mejilla

-_Solo me hiciste perder el tiempo_- le dice Kagura poniéndose de pie

-_Por favor-_ dice con voz poco entendible- _deme un poco de agua_ – le suplica Rin con la misma dificultad

_-¿Crees que soy tan benevolente?-_ le dice pateándole una de las piernas sin medir fuerza- _Que no escuchaste que me acabas de hacer perder el tiempo_- le grita Kagura para después salir de ahí tal como entro

Adolorida de por si Rin se acurruca contra la pared dándole la espalda a los guardias, ahora veía cierto su presentimiento de que no volvería a verse libre, estaba peor que al principio, su respiración era cada vez más agitada además de que estaba comenzando a delirar por la fiebre que tenía desde hace un rato, de pronto vino a su mente la mirada de Sesshoumaru, cerro sus ojos un momento para revivir en su mente ese momento una y otra vez

.

.

.

**S**esshoumaru ve su celular, revisa por milésima vez el GPS, abrió tremendamente sus ojos al ver la localización actual de Hakudoshi, no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba ahora, inmediatamente dio la orden de ir a las coordenadas que registraba el aparato, sin perder más tiempo se pusieron en marcha, en cuanto llegaron silenciosamente se acercaron a una cabaña con varios vehículos oscuros estacionados frente a esta, permanecieron a una distancia prudente para no ser vistos, Sesshoumaru observaba detenidamente por los binoculares el lugar, pudo divisar el auto de Hakudoshi y a siete hombres resguardando la entrada

_-Quiero tres hombres conmigo_- ordena Sesshoumaru- _los demás aseguren el perímetro, entraremos a rescatar al rehén únicamente _

-_Es el auto de Naraku_- dice Yura al revisar las placas de uno de los vehículos por internet - _iré contigo_

_-No, tú te quedas-_ le dice viéndola de medio lado- _esperen mi orden_- dice dirigiéndose a los demás

_-¿Espera no capturaremos a Naraku?-_ inquiere nuevamente Yura

_-He dicho que rescataremos al rehén únicamente _- dice Sesshoumaru a la vez que les da la espalda

Todos guardaron silencio al ver la actitud de su Capitán, con eso se dieron cuenta de que no le gustaba que cuestionaran sus ordenes, de pronto todos dirigieron su vista hacia la cabaña al escuchar tres detonaciones seguidas, Sesshoumaru enmudeció al escuchar esto, estaba comenzando a pensar que todo era una pesadilla, en tanto Hakudoshi que se encontraba más cerca del lugar fue detenido por la voz de Naraku ordenándole que no fuera, Hakudoshi solo reparo en apretar los puños con fuerza, otra vez no pudo hacer nada por ella, otra vez se quedo sin poder ayudarla, Sesshoumaru miro el intento de Hakudoshi por entrar a la cabaña, se sentía extraño, tenía que entrar para cerciorase de lo que estaba pensando, tenía que verla con sus propios ojos, no quería volver a ver que alguien a quien conociera muriera y menos si era la persona a quien en poco tiempo había comenzado a amar

.

.

.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando"_

_**Sesshoumaru **_

.

.

._**  
**_

* * *

_**Aqui de nuevo ahora si pude actualizar pronto, la verdad es que estaba muy ansiosa por mostrales este capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado una vez mas, tambien ansiosa por leer sus reviews, espero no demorar tanto ahora en el proximo capitulo, a otra cosa, en unos dias mas voy a volver a subir el fic de El destino del Makai y el Ningenkai que fue el primero que hice hace algunos años y no pude seguir por que por lo que veran algunos no esta bien editado y como era el primero que hice pues no tenia mucha experiencia escribiendo**_

_**Los quiero mucho a todos cuidense mucho**_

_**Rin Tsuki  
**_


End file.
